Tu eres mi elegido
by imaginationandmadness
Summary: TxG: Los recuerdos que tanto Gabriella queria evitar, volvian a su mente. Ahora, Troy es el unico que puede ayudarla, para que todo quede en un mal recuerdo.
1. Troy y Gabriella

"**Troy y Gabriella."**

Quería pensar que no estaba ahí, que todavía estaba durmiendo y que para el comienzo de clases, todavía faltaba mucho. Pero no, Troy Bolton se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en su casillero. Ahí estaba, con su mochila en brazo, parado, mirando el piso.

Odiaba el colegio, odiaba el estudio y no era nada bueno en eso. Su habilidad era el básquet, aquel deporte que podía pasarse años jugando y jamás se cansaría. Y si, jamás se cansa, porque Troy juega bascket desde que esta en primer año, desde aquel momento que se unió al equipo de los Widcats para ser hoy, el capitán del equipo.

Pero Troy no es simplemente un jugador de bascket. Troy Bolton es uno de los chicos mas hermosos de East High, muchas chicas desesperadas buscan la formula para conquistar al rubio de ojos cielo. Y a pesar de que es un chico muy mujeriego, jamás a estado con muchas chicas, es decir, Troy Bolton tiene una larga lista de nombres de chicas con las que a estado, besado, etc. Pero nunca tuvo a una como… "oficial". Tenia novias de dos o tres meses nada mas y nunca pasaba de eso, a la hora de encontrar una chica indicada, una chica realmente perfecta para el… era muy complicado.

---

"Viejo." Y ahí estaba el, su mejor amigo, Chad Danfort. Se conocían desde hace mucho y Chad, también era parte del equipo de bascket. Este de pelo abundante se apoyo sobre el casillero siguiente al de Troy, giro su cabeza y miro a su amigo que este, miraba el techo en busca de una salvación. "Es el primer día y ya quiero que termine…" Chad acomodaba su pelo. "Que horrible." Dijo Troy un tanto en decepción.

Y si, odiaban la escuela.

Troy se paro con firmeza y suspiro, era la secundaria pensó, no un partido de bascket contra su mayor enemigo, era estudiar, no encestar la pelota en los últimos minutos, cuando van empatados, pensó, sin embargo, no sabia que cosa prefería. Movió su cabeza para acomodar su pelo alborotado y empezó a caminar por ese pasillo holgado.

"¿Y como estuvo tu verano Chad?" pregunto Troy mientras seguía su camino. Chad se apresuro para seguir su paso. "Ya sabes, bascket." Troy metió su mano en el bolsillo y prosiguió. "Lo se, pero supongo que algo mas hiciste en el verano."

"Claro que si, pero no le veo importancia."

"Como quieras viejo."

Juntos irrumpieron en el salón, donde ya muchos se encontraban esperando. Todos musitaban entre ellos y seguramente, comentaban sobre sus vacaciones. Estos dos que recién entraban, fueron irrumpidos por un par de jugadores de bascket y las histéricas porristas. Troy simulo sonreír, y saludo a todos los que lo rodeaban. Después de eso, dejo su mochila en un banco y salio del aula, todavía faltaban unos minutos para que empiece la clase y aprovecho para acudir al baño.

Salio por ese pasillo aislado y camino con sus manos en los bolsillos. A Troy le pasaba algo y eso estaba claro. Miraba el piso y pensaba, [i_]¿en que pensaba?_[/i]. En eso, por torpe, choco con alguien que venia del lado opuesto, logrando que a aquella persona se le cayera todo lo que tenia en brazos, mas aquella también.

"Idiota, eso es lo que soy." Troy se agacho y junto las cosas que estaban en el piso, después de eso, miro hacia donde estaba el individuo y ofreció su mano para ayudarlo. "Yo... lo… lo siento, estaba en otro mundo." "_Dios, ¡que hermosa!_."Troy pensaba. _"Espera Bolton, recién la conoces."_. Aquella con la cual había chocado, era una chica. Esta traía una pollera de jean y una remera verde, combinado con su cartera blanca y un moño del mismo color que llevaba en su pelo alborotado. Ojos marrones, pelo negro. Ésta acomodaba su cabello mientras miraba a Troy. "Eso creí, pero descuida, yo también estaba distraída.". Volvió a mirar a Troy, el cual no dejaba de mirarla, sonrió y arqueo una de sus cejas, mientras esperaba respuesta alguna. "Yo… jamás te había visto por acá." Troy Bolton no podía dejar de mirarla.

"Soy nueva, sisi eso." La chica de ojos chocolate alzo su bolso del piso y siguió hablando. "Disculpa…" lo miro con una sonrisa, para que este, le diga su nombre. "Troy… Troy Bolton." Y por alguna razón, sonrió.

"Troy tenes mis libros…" ésta rió ante la cara de Troy, el seguía mirándola inconcientemente, con cara de estupido. Después de unos segundos, reacciono ante la risa de aquella. "Oh si, toma." Y entrego los libros a su dueña. "Y.. ¿como te llamas?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Bueno Gabriella, disculpas nuevamente." Troy le regalo una sonrisa a Gabriella. "No hay problema, enserio." Esta se la devolvió con delicadeza.

"¿Estabas buscando algún salón en especial?" pregunto Troy, intentando ser amable. "Si, el salón 205." Respondió Gabi.

"Es el mismo salón que estoy yo, si queres puedo acompañarte."

"Supongo que no seria mala idea, además ando perdida."

"Entonces apresurémonos, porque el profesor Jushton nos va a detener"

"Bueno dale."

Juntos volvieron hacia el salón, en el camino ninguno decía nada. Gabriella apretaba fuerte sus libros contra su pecho, y Troy, Troy solo caminaba, si eso, caminaba.

Al entrar al salón, todos los miraron extrañados. Troy y Gabriella se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Después de eso, cada uno se sentó en su banco y no volvieron a hablar por el resto de la clase. Ante esto, Troy le advirtió a Chad que no acotara sobre lo sucedido, que solo se cruzaron por el pasillo. Pero Chad no pudo evitar preguntar, nunca puede evitar nada.

"¿Solo se cruzaron en el pasillo? No lo creo Bolton, eso, no lo creo." Chad rió ante eso y volvió a mirar al pizarrón. Troy suspiro y se apoyo contra la silla, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. "Chad fue solo eso, ni siquiera le hable." Chad volvió a reír. "Dime por favor como es su nombre."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Es linda, MUY linda."Chad observo a Gabi y nuevamente miro el pizarrón, mientras se colocaba en la misma posición que su amigo. Troy miró a Gabriella, ésta reía ante un comentario que había hecho el profesor. Pero Bolton la miraba con ternura, algo veía en ella. "Si lo es, es linda." Sonrió cuando escucho su risa.

Después de un rato que parecía nunca acabar, la clase había finalizado. Y la multitud de chicos salían del salón hacia otra parte. Gabriella salio sola, con sus libros pegados al pecho y su cartera en brazo. Troy, el la siguió, sin razón alguna, algo lo impulso a seguirla. Al acercarse a ella, decidió hablarle, Gabi estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero y Troy, se encontraba tras ella, entonces no lograba verlo, (o el creía eso). "No es bueno seguir a la gente Troy..." dijo Gabriella sin darse vuelta, mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros. "Pero como..." Troy no entendía como Gabriella había logrado verlo. La morena cerró su casillero, giro hacia donde estaba Troy y le regalo una sonrisa. "¿Qué te trae por acá?" pregunto Gabi mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

"Pensé que seria bueno que alguien te muestre como es todo acá, y pensé, ya que nos conocimos, ¿Por qué no ser yo el que te muestre todo?" – Porque jamás le has mostrado la escuela a nadie Troy Bolton, por eso.- Era extraño la amabilidad de Troy ante la chica nueva, ya que, el nunca se mostró amable ante los nuevos alumnos de East High, pero evidentemente, algo le pasaba hoy. Gabi miro a Troy con asombro, pero acepto su propuesta. Juntos caminaron mientras Troy le comentaba cosas que habían ocurrido en lugares por los cuales pasaban. "Acá hay un aula de profesores, otra biblioteca, y…" Troy señalaba mientras hablaba. "¡Llegamos! Este es el lugar que quería mostrarte…"

Gabriella lo miro entusiasmada y miro aquella puerta que Troy señalo, era una puerta grande, con dos ventanas redondas. "Y esto es…" dijo Gabriella curiosa. "Mi lugar preferido." Troy la miro contento, y juntos entraron a aquel lugar, las luces se prendieron y entonces, ahí estaban. En el gimnasio, una cancha grande, gradas acomodadas en los costados, dos aros en cada extremo, y larga, una chancha larga.

"Así que… ¿este es tu lugar preferido?" dijo Gabriella mientras caminaba observando el lugar. "Así es, acá es donde me muestro tal cual soy." Troy se mostraba alegre. "No hay nada mejor que esto." Decía mientras alzaba sus brazos y miraba el techo. "Te voy a mostrar." Troy corrió hacia una bolsa que se encontraba al lado de unos de los aros de bascket, de ahí, saco una pelota anaranjada y empezó a picarla en el suelo. Gabi rió y dejo en la grada su cartera, en ese instante se acerco a Troy desafiante.

"Así que, acá te mostras tal cual sos ¿eh?" Gabi le saco la pelota a Troy, éste arqueo una de sus cejas y mordió su labio inferior. "Entonces mostrame como sos." Gabi sonrió y empezó a picar la pelota. Troy, no pudo evitar sentirse contento, esa chica provocaba algo en el. Juntos empezaron a sacarse la pelota y molestarse entre ellos. Después de unos minutos, dejaron de jugar para mirarse nuevamente. "¿Y vos como sos Gabriella?" pregunto Troy desafiante, mientras se acercaba mas a ella. "Soy una chica simple, buena, divertida…" Gabriella se señalo. "Soy esto que vez Bolton."

_"Yo veo una chica hermosa."_Troy volvía a pensar en eso, no podía dejar de mirarla y su sonrisa, le atraía mucho. Gabriella parecía ser diferente y el lo notaba, pero estaba preocupado, era el primer día que le hablaba y así estaba, hipnotizado con esta chica. Gabriella y Troy solo se miraban, estaban en una cancha completamente vacía y sus respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas, por el impacto después de correr. Ninguno decía nada y solo estaban… solo estaban.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Gabriella y Troy reaccionaron rápidamente. "Bueno… gracias por mostrarme la escuela, enserio." Gabriella sonrió, beso la mejilla de Troy, con mucha suavidad y salio del gimnasio a paso veloz. Troy toco la mejilla que Gabriella había besado y sonrió. "De nada." Respondió a pesar de que estaba solo.

---

**Woow, I don't believe! . Que increible, hace tanto que queria meterme en esto y no podia, pero aqui estoy! . Simplemente, lo que espero con esta novela, es nada mas y nada menos que les guste, a mi me encanta escribir y lo hago con todo el amor. Trato de que mis noevlas sean lo mejor para ustedes, solo eso. Y si les agrada, les pido que me dejen un mensaje asi puedo saberlo todo. /srzachary en mi fotolog, y ahi tambien estoy disponible para el que quiera decirme algo. Desde ya, muchisimas Gracias . :D**


	2. Los amigos de mi padre

**2. "Los amigos de mi padre."**

Dormir. Era lo único que quería hacer en ese preciso instante. Se sentía mal, su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo estaba débil. En años, el entrenador les había dado una práctica tan dura, EN AÑOS. "Si mañana no aparezco por acá, ya sabrás porque Bolton." Chad secaba su frente con una toalla que acababa de encontrar. A pesar del cansancio, Troy tenía algo en su cabeza.

"… ¿Qué te parece eh?" Chad hablaba, pero su amigo parecía no prestarle atención. "¡Hey Bolton! Llamando a tierra." Pero no, Troy seguía en otra. "Juro que si no me respondes, no vuelvo hablarte jamás." Chad golpeó el pecho de Troy, haciendo reacción en este. "Eso…eso…no estuvo bien." Troy apretó su pecho con sus manos, le faltaba el aire. "Era la única forma para que me des bola. ¿En donde estas Bolton?" miro preocupado a su amigo.

"Enserio, no queres saber." Troy revoleo sus ojos y se levanto de aquella grada. Agarro su bolso y empezó a caminar, saliendo así, del aquel gimnasio oloroso. Al salir del colegio, se dirigió a su auto que se encontraba cerca de allí, una vez cerca subió y el auto empezó en marcha. El camino hacia su casa, fue en silencio. Esta vez, Troy no puso la música que el escuchaba, no bajo la ventanilla y apoyo su brazo con cara de ganador, no. Troy manejaba, simplemente eso.

Al llegar a su casa, subió directo hacia su cuarto. Al entrar, dejo su bolso con ropa sucia en el piso y entro al baño a bañarse. Abrió la ducha y salio en busca de algún pantalón. Miro por la ventana, el sol estaba bajando. Volvió al baño y se dispuso a bañarse, después de unos minutos, Troy se encontraba con un pantalón puesto, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Después de eso, la toalla termino en el suelo y un acumulamiento de ropa sucia junto a ella.

Troy se tiro en la cama, con su pantalón y su torso descubierto. Coloco una de sus manos en su nuca y solo miro el techo, algo le pasaba, seguro. En eso, alguien golpeo la puerta. "Si, pase." Troy suspiro después de eso.

La madre de Troy, entro al cuarto. "Mamá." Troy se sentó en la cama y sonrió al ver a su madre. "Que desastre de habitación, santo dios." Katy miro a su hijo, al acercarse a el, acaricio su pelo. "¿Estas bien?" Katy pregunto asustada.

"Solo cansancio." Éste se recostó en su cama y tapo su cara con un almohadón. "Oh eso..." su madre revoleo sus ojos. "Troy vas a tener que levantarte, vamos a salir." Troy volvió a sentarse en su cama, arqueando una de sus cejas, pregunto.

"¿Y a donde?" Su madre se sentó junto a el.

"Vamos a ir a la casa de unos amigos de tu padre, que se mudaron a unas pocas cuadras de acá."

Katy rió ante la cara de su hijo. "Oh genial, que se diviertan."Troy se acostó nuevamente en su cama, tapando su cabeza con su almohada. "Vos vas a venir hijo, así que estate listo en un par de minutos. Ponte lindo ¿si?" Katy beso la frente de su hijo y salio del cuarto, al rato Troy ya estaba listo. Si bien, no tenia nada fuera de lo común puesto, en Bolton todo se veía mucho mejor. Su remera azul marino, sus pantalones gastados y unas vans negras, mas su pelo alborotado, hacían en Troy… un Troy mucho mas lindo.

Respiro profundo y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y sus padres y su hermano menor los estaban esperando. "Que lindo hijo que tengo." Katy sonrió ante lo dicho, mientras observaba a su hijo bajar las escaleras. "El mejor." Troy sonrió y miro a su mamá. "Mujer bonita, dios... Es que tardas mas que mamá." Su hermano Cody era el que hablaba. "Cállate." Troy le levanto una ceja y ya prontos, salieron de su casa.

Aquellas cuadras que separaban esa casa de la de el, era pocas, por lo cual, la familia decidió ir caminando. Troy Bolton odiaba las reuniones de este tipo, aquellas donde no conocía a nadie y jamás había gente de su edad, siempre eran personas adultas, que solo hablaban de cosas que a el no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, excepto cuando hablaban de basketball claro.

En ese momento solo quería dormir, la practica que había tenido hoy había sido demasiada agotadora y el no quería estar ahí, obviando, que hoy había sido un día duro para el. Su cabeza estuvo en otra parte a cada segundo, excepto cuando estaba con Gabriella claro, pero es que… ¿eso era grabe?, ¿estaba mal sentirse contento cuando estaba con una chica? ¡Oh no!, no lo estaba. El problema era NO estarlo cuando ella NO estaba presente. Pero claro, Troy Bolton no se fijaba en eso, el solo… el solo se fijaba en aquella chica que había conocido hoy, que por cierto, era tan lind….

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba ella, esa que cuando Troy le hablaba, se sentía contento. La dueña de aquel mundo donde Troy, estuvo todo el día. Si, Gabriella acababa de abrir la puerta y sonreía. Si, Gabriella era hija de los amigos de su padre. Pero lo mejor, no era eso, ¡oh no! Lo mejor de todo, era como se encontraba ella, "que hermosa…" pensó Troy, que en ese momento la miraba sorprendido, es que… era imposible no pensarlo, ya que, Gabriella estaba hermosa, nada anormal, un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, negro con flores de colores y su pelo estaba desordenadamente recogido. Sus ojos sombreados y sus labios pintados, la hacían más hermosa, de lo que ya era. Gabrilla saludo a todos los que estaban ahí, a Katy, al padre de Troy y a su hermano Cody. Troy no respiraba, su garganta totalmente seca, nervios, muchos nervios. Ya todos habían entrado a la casa y en la puerta, Gabriella esperaba que Troy se acerque a ella, para así hacerlo pasar.

Después de unos minutos, Troy entro en reacción y se acerco a ella. "Gabriella Montez…" sonrió ante lo dicho. "Troy Bolton…" Gabriella sonrió alegremente, toco su frente y se acerco mas a este, para así entonces, darle un tierno beso en el cachete. Sin habla, Troy entro a aquella casa, linda por cierto. Al llegar al living los padres y la hermana de Gabriella estaban ahí, junto a los padres y el hermano de Troy. "Thomas Montez…" el padre de Gabriella levanto su mano para estrechar la de Troy. "Troy Bolton…" los dos estrecharon sus manos y juntos se regalaron sonrisas. "Que tal Troy, soy Martha." Troy sonrió y saludo a la madre de Gabriella.

"Un placer." Éste volvió a mirar a Gabriella, esta bebía concentrada algo que contenía su vaso. Después de saludarse, todos se sentaron en una mesa muy bien preparada. "Tu padre me dijo que juegas al basquetball, ¿es cierto eso?" Thomas Montez pregunto, mientras miraba concentrado a Troy. Este que tenía su cabeza baja, la levanto sorprendido y con gusto contesto. "Así es, soy el capitán." Troy sonrió y miro a Gabriella, esta acomodaba su cabello. "¡Oh! Que genial Troy, y dime... ¿Novia?" Todos rieron por la pregunta de Martha, incluso Gabriella. En las mejillas de Troy, ahora se depositaba un color rojo fuerte y sus manos sudaban. "No, no tengo novia."

Después de responder, Troy miro a Gabriella, para ver si estaba sorprendida ante su respuesta. Pero, para sorpresa de el, ella si lo estaba. "¡Oh vamos Bolton! ¿No dirás que tienes novia? Eh escuchado por ahí, que te consideran el chico mas lindo de East High, ¿enserio eres un completo soltero?, es que, digo... ¿no hay una indicada?" Gabriella se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se apoyo fuertemente contra el respaldo de la silla. Troy sonrió ante lo dicho, 'tu eres la indicada' Troy Bolton pensaba y enserio, eso hasta a el lo sorprendía. '¡oh dios mío Troy! ¿Qué has dicho?'. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigió a responder.

"Supongo que ya sabes mucho y si, es cierto eso, pero no, todavía no encontré la indicada. ¿Acaso tu si?" Troy le regalo una sonrisa, Gabriella, que se encontraba al frente suyo, mordió su labio inferior en señal de nervios, Bolton se quedo perplejo, simplemente, esa chica era extremadamente hermosa. "No todavía." Respondió. Ni Troy ni Gabriella, se dieron cuenta de que tanto la familia Bolton como la familia Montez, observaban atentos la conversación.

"Disculpen chicos, pero… ¿ustedes se conocen?" pregunto Martha curiosa, mientras los miraba detenidamente. Estos dos la miraron con sorpresa, hasta que Gabriella contesto. "¡Oh ma! A Troy Bolton lo eh conocido hoy, el fue un chico muy amable en ayudarme cuando me perdí y me presento la escuela." Cody al escuchar a Gabi, tocio por atragantarse con algo que bebía y hablo. "¿Ayudar?, ¿Mi hermano amable?, ¡Oh vamos! Tiene que ser un chiste, mi hermano no es amable y no le habla a gente nueva." Troy dio un codazo a su hermano, el cual estaba a su lado. "¡Ouch!" Cody se quejo en voz baja. El rubio miro hacia la mesa y vio que todos lo miraban detenidamente. "Cállate Cody, ni siquiera vas a East High" Troy se puso nervioso.

"Lo se, pero todos dicen que no sos nada sociable, y lo creo cierto, además, mama también lo dice." Todas las miradas fueron hacia Katy, Troy abrió bien sus ojos, su madre lo estropearía todo. "Gabi has logrado algo importante en mi hijo, porque el no es nada sociable enserio, algo tenes, si no el, no te hubiese ofrecido su ayuda." Si, lo estropeo. Troy pasó su mano por toda su cara y ahora, en sus mejillas se posaba un color rojo fuerte. "Oh…vamos, eso no es… nada cierto." Troy pasó una de sus manos por su nuca.

Después de ese incomodo momento, todos se dispusieron a comer. La cena fue realmente entretenida, en ningún momento se paro la conversación y la comida era muy deliciosa. Troy y Gabriella no hablaban, si lo hacían, pero no entre ellos. Por momentos se intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, pero no pasaba de eso. Después de que todos ya se encontraban satisfechos, Martha y Katy se fueron hacia la cocina a lavar los platos y charlar entre ellas, los padres de los chicos, miraban un partido de basketball, y los hermanos de Troy y Gabriella, hablaban entre ellos.

Troy realmente quería hablar con Gabi, se sentía un verdadero estupido al no poder decirle siquiera "¿Cómo estas?". El necesitaba hablarle, quería saber todo sobre ella pero de el, ninguna palabra salía. En ese momento decidió dirigirse al baño, subió las escaleras y al entrar se lavo la cara con agua fría. "Vamos Bolton, eres bueno con las mujeres, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Troy se miro al espejo y acomodo un poco su pelo. Salio del baño y pudo ver que alguien entraba a una de las habitaciones. Cuando fue hasta la puerta pudo divisar que había un cartel con letras rojas que decía "Gabriella." Decidió hablarle, tenía que hacerlo ahora o… ahora. Golpeo la puerta y del otro lado pudo escuchar su voz. "Adelante." Al entrar, Troy se puso más nervioso aun. "¿Pue...puedo?" Gabriella, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama, se sentó rápidamente y dejo salir una sonrisa. "Si claro Troy, pasa." Troy entro completamente al cuarto y le regalo una sonrisa a esta morocha que se encontraba perfectamente sentada. "¡Ouho! Que cuarto hermoso." Troy miro aquel lugar de cuatro paredes y observo que todo en aquel sitio, era perfecto, hasta ella. Camino por la habitación con sus manos en el bolsillo, después de unos minutos volvió a mirar a Gabi. Esta lo miraba tiernamente, lo que provoco en el, demasiadas sensaciones. "Claro esta, que no me gusta el rosa, pero esta bueno, es un cuarto amplio y además tiene balcón." Gabi sonrió. "¿Tu cuarto no tiene balcon?."

"Oh si, claro." Los dos rieron.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. Gabriella empezó a mirar el libro en busca de respuesta y Troy… ¡dios! Que chico tan testarudo. Después de ese silencio que parecía ser interminable, Troy salio al balcón, con sus manos en los bolsillos sin decir nada. ¿Estaba loco? Gabriella lo miro sorprendida y sin entender. Se paro de la cama, acomodo su vestido y salio afuera, donde Troy se encontraba apoyado en la baranda. "Yo… quería agradecerte." Troy la miro sorprendido. "¿Agradecerme?" volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado y pudo notar que esta sonreía, pero no supo el porque. "Si. Fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarme cuando estaba perdida y enseñarme la escuela…"

"No tienes que agradecer enserio. Pero… eso quiere decir que no estas de acuerdo con lo que mi hermano dijo allá bajo."

"En absoluto, supongo que no eres así." Gabriella sonrió. "Bueno en realidad… tampoco es que soy el chico mas sociable de todo el mundo, pero si, a veces me sale la amabilidad." Los dos rieron sobre eso. "Que increíble que seas hija de un amigo de mi padre." Gabriella, que se encontraba a su lado, apoyada también en la baranda, miro hacia su derecha, donde Troy se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, con cara de pensativo. ¿Te molesta?" pregunto curiosa. "¡No, claro que no!" miro a esta que estaba su lado y luego miro hacia atrás.

Había un árbol que tenia, una especie de enredadera con flores extremadamente bonitas, había de muchos colores, todas de colores chillones. "¿Qué pasa?" Troy se acerco a ese árbol y arranco una de las flores. Volvió hacia donde estaba Gabriella, esta lo miraba entretenidamente. "¿Qué haces Bolton?"

Troy que ya estaba frente a ella, sonrió. "Combina con tu vestido…" Troy se acerco mas a ella, hasta sentir su respiración, tomo un mechón de pelo que caía del peinado de Gabriella y lo coloco atrás de su oreja. "Déjame que…" sin terminar de hablar, Troy coloco la flor que tenia en la mano en el pelo de Gabriella. "Te queda… hermosa." Las mejillas de Gabriella estaban de un rojo fuerte, fuertísimo. La misma toco aquella flor y solo pudo mirar al piso. "Gracias." Troy la miro con ternura. Agarro el mentón de Gabriella y levanto su cabeza, quedando así, frente a frente. "De nada" y sonrió.

Ah Gabriella le faltaba el aire, le costaba respirar y ni una gota de saliva corría por su garganta. Eso le impedía hablar, le impedía moverse, no podía. No podía por ella, no podía porque simplemente lo tenía al frente. No podía, no. Sus ojos la tenían atrapada en un mundo perfecto y ella sabia perfectamente, que estaba mal sentirse así. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque recien lo conocía, porque apenas hacia horas que sabía su nombre y ya, ya le encantaba. Y aunque, no estaba segura de eso, algo sentía, si eso, algo sentía.

Y el, el sentía lo mismo. Jamás, había visto a una chica tan hermosa, que sin duda, era especial. No era como las demás, que querían sobresalir en todo y ser el centro de atención. No eran aquellas que hacían cualquier cosa por estar con el, no. Gabriella era simple, y aunque recien la conocía, el sentía que hace ya años era su amiga y que sabia, mas cosas de ella que de el mismo. Pero era raro, es que… si bien Bolton había estado con muchas chicas, ninguna le había gustado tanto, lo juraba.

Después de unos hermosos segundos así, mirándose tiernamente, alguien interrumpió aquel momento. Sophia, la hermana de Gabriella, entraba a la habitación sin preguntar. "Chicos, dice…" en ese momento, Sophia no hablo, digamos que no era muy normal verlos así juntos, ¿o si? Troy y Gabriella se separaron al instante, nerviosos como estaban, entraron nuevamente a la habitación. "¡Sophia!. ¿No sabes golpear la puerta?" con alto tono le hablo a su hermana. "Lo siento… es solo que… tienen que bajar." Al decir eso, Sophia salio rápidamente de aquella habitación, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

En aquel momento, Gabriella volvió a mirar a Troy, éste largo una enorme risa que también hizo reír a Gabriella. "Creo que es mejor que bajemos." Volvió a mirar a ese rubio de ojos cielo que tenia a su lado y por impulso, toco aquella flor que minutos antes, el había colocado en su pelo. Después de una mirada, la cual produjo miles de sensaciones maravillosas en ella, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Troy la agarro del brazo al instante, y la acerco a el, hasta sentir su respiración.

Nuevamente, a Gabriella le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba algo, algún elemento que respire por ella. Sentía que se iba a desmayar. Lo tenía tan cerca… y lo miraba con tanta pasión… ¡Dios! Era inexplicable lo que veía a través de sus ojos, simplemente… sus ojos la llenaban de total alegría y eso le encantaba. El sonrió al verla tan perpleja, se notaba, Troy sabia lo que estaba haciendo, ¡oh si!, lo sabia perfectamente.

Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Gabriella podía oler el aroma del perfume de Troy y el, sentía también su perfume, con mezcla al olor de su piel. Ahora, seguramente iban a poder distinguirse más. En ese momento, Troy quiso hablar, pero al instante que lo intento, alguien volvió a entrar. "Chicos baje…" la madre de Gabriella no dijo mas nada, había entendido la situación. Troy se alejo de ella lo antes posible, se puso de espaldas a ella e hizo un gesto de frustración. Otra vez, lo habían arruinado todo. "Si ma, lo se. Ahora bajamos." Martha salio al instante de la habitación. Gabriella volvió a mirar a Troy, este mordió su labio inferior al mirarla y sonrió.

Escalofríos en su cuerpo pudo sentir Gabriella, que al instante, le devolvió la sonrisa y salio de la habitación. Tras ella, también estaba Troy.

Al bajar, Los padres y el hermano de Troy lo esperaban para poder irse a su casa. Gabriella fue a abrirles la puerta, después que todos ya se habían despedido. Una vez allí, la madre y el padre de Troy, saludaron tiernamente a Gabriella y cruzaron junto a Cody, hacia la calle del frente. Troy se quedo junto a Gabriella por unos minutos, simplemente se miraban y compartían simultáneas sonrisas entre ambos. Troy puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acerco mas a Gabriella, hasta quedar al lado de su oído, hablo. "Aquella flor en el pelo te queda hermosa." Se alejo nuevamente de ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios y decidió cruzar la calle. Los padres de Troy miraron aquella escena con asombro, a pesar que ninguno, se atrevió a interrumpir. Una vez que estaba en la calle del frente, le regalo una última sonrisa y entonces empezó a caminar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok! . Lo siento muchisimo, enserio. Pero es que el tiempo se me hiso mas corto de lo que parece ser. Lo unico que tengo para decirles es que espero que les guste este capitulo y saben que pueden dejarme todos los "Reviews" que deseen. Un beso!**


	3. Malos Recuerdos

**3. "Malos Recuerdos."**

El sol ilumino la habitación, despejando aquella negrura que había hace unas horas antes. Y el despertador sonó fuertemente, irrumpiendo el silencio que mantenía dormido a Troy. Este, tiro el reloj al piso la tercera vez que sonó y siguió durmiendo. Entonces, Katy entro a la habitación con una mirada picara hacia su hijo, el cual parecía dormir profundamente. Se acerco a el, hasta sentarse lo mas cerca posible para acariciar su pelo. Troy sonrió ante el acto de su madre, que ahora lo acariciaba tiernamente. "Lamento informarte que es hora de ir al colegio." Acto seguido, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Troy y entonces tapo su cara con un almohadón. "Supongo que voy a tener que ir a buscar un balde de agua fría." En un movimiento veloz, Troy se sentó en la cama y abrió bien sus ojos. Miro a su madre con expresión de asombro, lo que provoco una risa divertida en ella. "Ni se te ocurra." Y se levanto de su cama rápidamente, acto que su madre hizo también y entonces le regalo una sonrisa. Katy estaba orgullosa de su hijo, Troy era un chico increíble, jamás le había traído problemas y era todo lo que ella podía esperar. Amaba a su hijo y se notaba con solo mirarla.

Katy acaricio el pecho descubierto de su hijo. Este último le regalo a su madre una sonrisa y señalo la puerta con su cabeza para que retirara. Katy le dio un golpecito en el pecho y sonrió. "Así me gusta Troy, obediente." Troy rió y agarro a su madre de la cintura, llevándola hacia la puerta. "Claro, lo soy, pero ahora necesito cambiarme." Una vez su madre fuera, le regalo una última sonrisa y cerro la puerta. Esta, se fue contenta.

- - -

"Vas a llegar tarde Troy y ni siquiera desayunaste." Dijo Katy al ver que su hijo bajaba ya listo por las escaleras. "Lo se, no importa." Troy se acerco a la cocina y saco de la heladera una botella de agua, agarro su mochila y beso la mejilla de su madre. Para entonces, salir de aquella casa.

El sol cegó sus ojos nuevamente, Troy deposito una de sus manos en sus ojos para evitar la luz del sol. Se acerco hasta su auto y entro rápidamente. Saco de la guantera unos anteojos de sol y se los puso. Troy estaba contento, pero no sabia porque. Bajo el vidrio, puso música y arranco el auto. Y así, como aquellas mañanas en las que iba a buscar, contento, a su novia, empezó el día. Pero esta vez, no iba ir a buscar a nadie, ni siquiera a Chad y menos que menos, a alguna novia. Mientras manejaba, se preguntaba que seria del día de hoy, el sabia que no tenia practica por lo que tenia la tarde libre, probablemente planearía algo con Chad para no estar todo la tarde en su casa.

Gabriella caminaba por la vereda a paso veloz, por el hecho de que seguramente llegaría tarde a su segundo día de clases en su nueva escuela. Vestía unos shorts azul marino y una remera blanca, que combinaban con unas sandalias blancas también. Troy la reconoció al instante, la imagen de Gabriella ya la tenia muy bien gravada en su mente como para reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Demasiado bien.

Y por alguna razón sonrió, tal vez fue la alegría al verla, o algo le resulto gracioso. Pero realmente, la segunda opción era la menos probable. Bajo la ventanilla del acompañante mientras iba bajando la velocidad para ir a su paso. "¡Hey Montez!" grito fuerte para que Gabriella pueda oírlo. Ésta asustada miro hacia el lado de Troy y se asombro de verlo ahí. Sonrió de forma tranquila y lo saludo con la mano. Troy ya había parado en el cordón y se estiraba para abrir la puerta del acompañante. "Sube. Llegaremos mas rápido en auto." Gabriella lo miro sorprendida y tímidamente negó con su cabeza. "No gracias. No quiero molestarte."

Troy le regalo una sonrisa en modo de confianza. ¿Molestarlo? Todo lo contrario… "Vamos Gabriella, no voy a esperarte toda la vida." Ella sonrió con entusiasmo y entonces acepto la propuesta, subió al auto y cerro la puerta. "Gracias."

"No hay de que."

- - -

Sin duda, Gabriella hubiese llegado mas tarde caminando si no aceptaba la propuesta de Troy. Camino al colegio, Troy se había atrevido a hablar con ella y por si eso fuera poco, le había hecho bromas para hacerla reír. Al llegar, nadie se percato que los dos estaban juntos, al parecer nadie les había prestado la suficiente atención.

Entraron juntos al colegio charlando cómodamente y para sorpresa de ambos, reían. "…no, enserio. Fue horrible, no te rías, además…" el mejor amigo de Troy, de pelos abundantes apareció en ese momento y por un instante, el tampoco se percato del acompañante de su amigo. "Troy te eh…"

Al mirar a la chica, dudo por un segundo… "¿Uh? ¿Troy tu…? ¿Y ella…? ¿Uh?" Troy y Gabriella rieron ante la expresión de su amigo. "Hey Viejo. Es difícil que alguien te entienda si jamás te dignas a decir una frase completa. No es tan difícil ¿sabes?, la gente normal habla de esa manera."

Troy miro a Gabriella, la cual reía ante su comentario. Una sonrisa se deposito en su rostro, al parecer, para Troy, era lindo verla reír. Chad que seguía ahí mirándolos desconcertado, paso la mirada de Gabriella a Troy y de Troy a Gabriella nuevamente. "Muy gracioso Bolton."

"¡Oh vamos Chad! Solo me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Nada. Solo que te eh estado buscando como un loco en esta ultima hora y cuando te encuentro. Te veo muy contento riendo con una chica, la cual no conoces y eso es raro de tu parte ya que bueno, si bien eres el hombre mas mujeriego que conozco me resulta extraño que estés acá porque es la primera…"

"Alto. No te entiendo. Vamos Chad, ¿tanto te cuesta intentar decir algo coherente que todos acá podamos entender?"

"Basta Bolton, ya es suficiente. Estuve…" Gabriella interrumpió. "Siento interrumpirlos pero yo debo irme." Troy volvió su mirada hacia ella. "Esta bien…" Y la morocha que lo miraba dulcemente le regalo una sonrisa.

"Gracias por traerme Troy, nos vemos mas tarde." Lo saludo con su mano y se fue. "De nada _Gabi. _Hasta mas tarde…" Este vio como se alejaba para después volver la vista hacia su amigo, el cual esta vez, no entendía nada.

"¿_Gabi? ¿_"Traerme"? ¿"Hasta mas tarde"? ¿Uh?" Troy revoleo sus ojos y se adelanto para ir hacia su casillero. "No empieces Chad." Su amigo lo siguió, para estar a su lado mientras este sacaba las cosas.

"¿Qué no empiece? Ok, esta bien. Si queres que no empiece te pido por favor, que me cuentes todo." Apoyo su mano sobre el casillero que tenia a su lado y miro, enojado, a su amigo.

"Mas tarde." Troy puso todos sus libros en la mochila y empezó a caminar al aula. Chad estaba a su lado entonces y caminaban en silencio.

- - -

"Bien, ya es suficiente. Estuve toda la clase aguantándome las ganas de preguntarte sobre esa chica y lo logre. Ya esta Bolton, te pido que me cuentes." Chad y Troy acababan de salir de la clase y caminaban hacia el patio, donde muchas veces se juntaban a la hora del almuerzo. "Muy bien. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que queres saber?" Troy deposito una de sus manos en su bolsillo y bostezo, luego miro a su amigo. "Todo. Al menos lo que desees contarle a tu mejor amigo."

"Bueno, es que en realidad no se que contarte. Esta chica se llama Gabriella…"

"Lo se. Escuche su nombre." El rubio miro a su amigo con cara de enojo. "Lo siento. Prometo no hablar hasta el final." Troy sonrió.

"Bueno. A Gabriella la conocí ayer. Me la cruce en el pasillo, y ella estaba media perdida. Y eso, después le presente el colegio y…"

"¿Le presentaste el colegio? Espera. ¿Esa es la chica con la que entraste ayer al aula?" juntos se sentaron. La mano de Troy estaba apoyada en el pasto sosteniendo su cuerpo y la otra la pasaba por su pelo. Chad se sentó a su lado con la pelota de bascket, la cual uso para girarla en su dedo, mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

"Lo prometiste." Troy lo señalo con el dedo. "Si, es ella con la que entre ayer. ¿Sabes?, Gabriella es muy buena chica, además es linda. Su familia es-"

Chad abrió bien sus ojos y dejo la pelota a un lado. "¡Oh!" Troy lo miro desconcertado. "¿Qué?" Chad voltio la vista hacia su amigo, este lo miraba sin entender, esperando una respuesta. "Bolton. ¿Conoces a su familia?"

"¡Argh! Si acaso me dejaras terminar de hablar Chad. Eres pesado amigo -Chad levanto su mano en defensa- Bien. Mi papa es amigo del papa de Gabriella."

Chad sonrió. "Increíble."

"Si lo se amigo. Bueno, eso es todo." Troy intento levantarse, pero su amigo rápidamente lo agarro del brazo para que vuelva a su lugar. "No. No lo es. ¿Cómo me explicas lo de hoy, uh?" Troy suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

"Bien. Lo de hoy fue casualidad. Bueno, en realidad, yo venia en el auto y la vi caminando. Le propuse que vengamos juntos y eso. Charlamos, nos reímos. Chad, Gabriella y yo somos amigos." El Afro revoleo sus ojos. _'¿Causalidad?'_

"¡Oh! Claro. Casualidad"

"Chad vive a pocas cuadras de mi casa. ¿Esta bien?"

"Bien, te creo. Y dime súper estrella, ¿has intentado conquistarla?"

Troy revoleo sus ojos. Su amigo estaba en lo cierto y no le asombraba que lo este. Chad lo conoce muy bien y sabe mucho sobre los movimientos y andanzas de Troy. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? "Bien. Aquí vamos…" dijo antes de contarle lo que había ocurrido ayer en la cena.

Chad sonrió, sabía a que se refería.

- - -

Troy Bolton estaba nervioso. Al parecer, buscaba algo que no encontraba y eso lo hacia poner peor. Llevaba horas buscando algo y todavía no lo encontraba. Había un problema: no sabia que estaba buscando. Pero sea lo que fuere que buscaba, quería encontrarlo ahora. Su respiración era pesada y miraba de un lado a otro, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su compañero de banco le estaba diciendo. Eso que buscaba, hace rato que lo estaba buscando. Ya lo había buscado en el patio, en otras clases, en distintos salones y no lo había encontrado. Y esperaba verlo ahora, en la clase del profesor Jushton.

Y eso que tanto buscaba, lo necesitaba para algo que tampoco sabía. _'Esto es extraño.' _Se decía a si mismo mientras entraba en razón al verse tan nervioso. No entendía; tenia a su mejor amigo que estaba su lado, contándole algo seguro muy importante y el no le prestaba atención porque estaba buscando algo que no sabia que era. Pero de alguna forma era algo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué lo necesitaba? ¿Para que le servia eso? ¿Por qué quería encontrarlo?

Anhelaba encontrar eso, porque sentía como si alguien estuviera apretando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas sin permitirle respirar. Y esa sensación era un tanto extraña y dolorosa. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que tanto…?

De pronto el dolor de fue. Ya no sentía que le faltaba el aire y entonces, todas las piezas encajaron. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y encontrarlo fue aun mas extraño que buscarlo sin saber que era.

Su tesoro perdido estaba en la puerta del salón; entraba con otras dos personas y charlaba alegremente con estas. Su tesoro entro al salón por completo y se sentó justo delante de el. Su tesoro lo miro, y le regalo una sonrisa inofensiva.

"Hola Troy" Y el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Ahora podía respirar normalmente y ya no estaba incomodo. Había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba y ahora, sabia porque lo había estado buscando tanto.

"H-hola _Gabi_."

Había estado buscando a Gabriella Montez. La había estado buscando todo el día y no la había encontrado. _Troy se preocupaba por ella_ o mejor dicho _Troy quería verla. _O tal vez había algo mas, alguna otra cosa que el sentía.

Gabriella que todavía lo miraba, frunció el ceño al ver su cara, tenía la mirada perdida en algo. "Troy… ¿estas bien?" Troy reacciono al instante, y le regalo una sonrisa en modo de disculpas. Gabriella mordió su labio inferior y bajo la mirada, cuando volvió a mirarlo fue en ese entonces que sus ojos se cruzaron y el tiempo se paro.

Ella estaba ahí, viendo aquellos ojos azules tan lindos. Pero no era el color de sus ojos lo que le gustaba tanto, si no su mirada, aquella forma única y tan hermosa con la que la miraba. La hacia sentir segura y siempre que podía, se tomaba su tiempo para echar un vistazo a esos ojos. Pero no lo había hecho muy seguido, por lo que cada vez que lograba mirarlos, se sorprendía del impacto que causaban en ella. Y sabia, que aunque lleve años mirando aquellos ojos, cada vez que los viera la iban a seguir impactando como desde el primer día.

Troy le regalo nuevamente una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta que la mirada de Gabi era nerviosa y quería que se sintiese bien. Pero aquella sonrisa, provoco que ella se sintiese aun peor. Ahora no solo estaba nerviosa, si no que temblaba. Y la causa simplemente era mirar esos ojos, solo esa.

- - -

Troy y Gabriella salían juntos de la última clase del día. El profesor Jushton les había dado una clase lo suficientemente difícil. O por lo menos, lo suficientemente difícil para Troy. Caminaban felices y charlaban, lo que ya no era sorpresa para ninguno, pues claro, ya eran amigos y les parecía normal aquello. Pero si lo era para Chad, a el le resultaba bastante extraño verlos charlas de esa manera. Sin embargo, el estaba junto a ellos. Caminaba al lado de Troy y participaba de la conversación. Gabriella parecía caerle bien, después de todo, Troy tenia razón, ella era una buena chica.

"Hey viejo, ¿venís a casa hoy?" pregunto Chad mientras ya salían del colegio. Una vez en la puerta, dejaron de caminar. "No viejo, tengo un grave problema con las clases, me esta yendo horrible. Y vos sabes como es mi mama."

"Claro. Supongo que será otro día. –Chad miro a su alrededor- bueno amigo, me voy. Chau Gabriella." Y dirigió su mirada hacia la morena, que miraba su celular. Al levantar la vista y mirarlo, le regalo una sonrisa. "Adiós Chad."

Ahora Troy y Gabriella estaban solos. "¿Estas muy mal con las clases?" pregunto Gabriella. "Terrible. No hay una en la que me valla bien." Este giro hacia Gabriella hasta quedar en frente. La miro con encanto y le regalo una sonrisa. Gabi se puso nerviosa. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No se… supongo que tal vez yo puedo ayudarte en eso."

'_Bien Bolton, esa es una buena opción. Esta a tu favor.' _Una sonrisa de punta a punta se asomo por los labios de Troy. Aquella respuesta era una buena, una muy buena que le servia. ¿Para que?

"¿Eso es una propuesta?" Troy le regalo una sonrisa picara y le guiñó un ojo a Gabi. Esta se hecho a reír, pero el tono de su risa seguía siendo nerviosa. Al igual que su expresión. "Si queres, podemos ir a tu casa y te ayudo…"

"No, mi casa no. Esta mi hermano y es realmente molesto. Tu casa, ¿puede ser?" ella asintió y empezaron a caminar. Por el camino, iban charlando y nuevamente, reían.

- - -

"¿Mama? ¿Papa?" Gabriella abrió la puerta y nadie se encontraba en su casa. Troy entro atrás suyo y sonrió al darse cuenta. Eso también, corría a su favor. Ella abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol. Troy ya se hallaba sentado en el sillón y la observaba moverse de un lado para el otro. Fue hacia la cocina y trajo dos vasos con bebida. Y entonces se sentó junto a el, lo miro de costado y se hecho a reír. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Troy sin comprender.

Verla reír le encantaba, su sonrisa era única y a el lo calmaba. Se sentía bien, perfecto. Gabi rió por unos minutos mas hasta que logro calmarse y pudo contestar. "Me causo gracia ver como me mirabas mientras yo iba y venia."

Troy funcio el ceño sin entender. "No te miraba mal." Ella negó con su cabeza. Es que por eso reía. "Al contrario. Sonerías." Y por primeras vez en años, Troy se sonrojo, se sintió nervioso ante su presencia, y no era capaz de responder. Pero ¿Cómo la había mirado?. "Ya, no importa. ¿Estudiamos?"

Troy miro hacia la ventana, donde el sol brillaba hoy más que nunca y puso cara de pocos amigos. Gabriella siguió su mirada hasta la ventana y entendió el punto. "Enserio Gabriella, el día esta hermoso. Quizá mañana, sea un buen DIA para estudiar, me entiendes, me refiero a que mañana tal vez llueva, por lo que tendré que quedarme en casa si o si, y eso me obligaría a estudiar. Pero ya vez -sonrió ante la cara de Gabi y prosiguió- el día esta lindo como para quedarse en casa y estudiar algo que se, que jamás entenderé aunque me pase la vida estudiando. Vamos_**Gabi**_ el día esta hermoso, hagamos algo _**juntos**__._

"Bien. Supongo que tenes razón."

Troy sonrío. _Todo estaba a su favor._

- - -

'_Respira Gabi. Vamos, respira' _

Le resultaba difícil, mas ahora que podía sentir su respiración, respirar sin dificultad. Lo tenía tan cerca y no podía tocarlo. Y no porque no tenia la posibilidad si no, porque no debía. Lo tenia tan cerca y el la miraba con esos ojos tan _'quitadores-de-aire'_. Si Troy quisiera, tranquilamente podría apoderarse de ella y besarla. Pero eso era obviamente imposible, (para ella claro).

Había dado la vuelta para mirarlo y sin darse cuenta había quedado a nada de su boca. Tan cerca, que rozaban sus narices y sentían sus respiraciones. Y ninguno se movía. Gabriella no podía, tenia demasiado cerca aquellos ojos y parecía estar en otro mundo. Un mundo hermoso, quizá tal vez, SU mundo. Y Troy, el no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería moverse. Se sentía tan bien ahí, sintiendo el aroma de su pelo y escuchando su corazón. Y fue ahí que cuando supo porque no se movía, una sonrisa salia por su rostro y ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus ojos, como para detenerse en su sonrisa.

Pero algo la hizo entrar en razón y entonces se alejo. Tal vez tantas preguntas la habían hecho darse cuenta de donde estaba y mejor aun, con quien. Se alejo un poco de el y le regalo una sonrisa un tanto calmada. El mordió su labio inferior y luego miro hacia la ventana.

Estaban sentados en el sillón y hablaban muy tranquilos. Se sentían relajados y contentos. Sobre todo, contentos. "_Gabi_…" dijo minutos después, cuando ya todo volvía a la normalidad. Ella lo miro concentrada con una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces, el siguió. "porque tenes…"

Troy desvió la mirada hacia el brazo derecho de Gabi. Ella llevaba una cicatriz que solo el que la miraba de cerca podía notarla, pero en fin una cicatriz. Era desde su codo hacia su muñeca y se encontraba a un costado del brazo. Era una cicatriz que ya hacia bastante que parecía estar allí, no era profunda, pero una lastimadura al fin.

Gabriella miro a Troy y siguió su mirada. Cuando noto lo que el miraba no se atrevió a responder. El volvió su mirada hacia ella y esta vez, la mirada de Gabriella reflejaba tristeza y preocupación. "yo…supongo que no debía…"

"Oh, no… yo solo… Troy creo que será mejor que te vayas."

"No Gabi… perdón, te juro que yo no…" pero no pudo seguir hablando. Ella le había mostrado su mejor sonrisa (o la mejor que podía tener ahora) y el no había podido seguir. Y si bien, en este preciso instante tenia una profunda necesidad de besarla, había dos razones muy importantes por las cuales había decidido no hablar mas.

La primera y la más importante. Y la que el, no sabia porque razón era, sentía que aquella pregunta que había hecho había complicado las cosas y había sacado a flote un tema que ella no quería hablar y que hace tiempo ya que no hablaba. Y se arrepentía, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, haberle preguntado. Y la segunda razón, era porque aquella sonrisa era… bien, ese era el problema, el no sabia lo que era pero de una forma u otra, lograba paralizarlo.

Cerro sus ojos por unos minutos para poder concentrarse y cuando los abrió, Gabriella ya no estaba. Miro hacia la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, y vio su figura chiquita, sentada en la entrada, en aquel pasto, mirando algo que solo ella sabia.

El no sabia porque, pero sentía que ella necesitaba ayuda, que de alguna manera ella estaba esperando que alguien la abrase y la contenga, que este a su lado y escuche sus problemas. Y el tenia que ayudarla, tenia que ser quien la abrase y la contenga, quien la proteja, quien la entienda sin importar la razón, que este a su lado, que escuche sus problemas, el sentía que era su deber, pero si así lo fuese, el no lo haría por un deber, si no mas bien, **porque quería hacerlo.**

La contemplo por unos segundos y luego se acerco a ella. Se sentó a su lado, colocándose en la misma posición que ella, abrasando sus piernas con sus brazos. No la miro, y suspiro unas cuantas veces antes de querer hablar, pero jamás lo hizo, no podía, no debía.

"Gabi enserio yo…" y justo en ese instante, cuando junto valor y la miro, mintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedacitos y tuvo que acordarse de respirar. Cuando vio aquellos ojos que siempre le aseguraban tranquilidad, esta vez vio puras lágrimas, lagrimas que salían sin dar paso a las demás.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, Troy se acerco a ella y la agarro del mentón, así entonces ella se atrevió a mirarlo y el sintió como el corazón se le destruía mas y mas mientras corrían los segundos. Trato de quitarle algunas lagrimas pero mas y mas caían en su reemplazo y entonces la abrazo. Así fue que la dejo llorar y como antes había pensando, dejo que el sea, el que la abrase, la contenga y la ayude.

No importaba la razón de sus lágrimas, no ahora. No ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, no ahora que ella lo abrazaba más y más fuerte. Y supo que ella estaba bien, que de alguna forma se lo agradecía y que ahora, sin importar que, lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Pero el sabia que era su culpa, o por lo menos, una gran parte de eso lo era. El había dicho algo que no tendría que haber ni pensado y en ella habían vuelto todos los recuerdos que tanto quería evitar.

Cuando se aseguro que las lagrimas ya no saldrían mas (o por lo menos por un par de minutos) se alejo de aquel abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

"Perdoname." Dijo ahora con una voz un tanto calmada, pero sensible. "No Gabi, a mi no me tenes que pedir perdon. En realidad, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdon. –Gabriella quiso hablar pero Troy le puso un dedo en los labios, y asi poder seguir el- se que lo que dije te hizo acordar de algo que quiza estabas queriendo olvidar. Simplemente perdon, y si acaso necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en venir a buscarme."

Gabriella le regalo su mejor sonrisa, esta vez, la felicidad llego hasta sus ojos. Rapidamente lo abrazo y este, asombrado, respondio a su abrazo. Luego, volvio a mirarlo a los ojos y hablo. "Gracias enserio."

Y entonces ella tambien supo, que seria el, quien la abrase, quien la contenga, quien la proteja, quien la escuche sin juzgarla, y supo que el lo haria porque lo deseaba y no por obligación. Y fue ahí, que se sintio feliz y por primera vez desde hace ya 2 años, se sintio protegida.

"No hay de que _hermosa" _y beso su mejilla.


	4. Te quiero

**4.** "**Te quiero."**

Ahora que estaba solo, ahora era que podía pensar, pensar en lo que hace unas horas antes, en aquella casa que solo queda a cinco de la suya, había ocurrido. Ahora que estaba ahí, en su habitación, acostado en su cama mirando el techo, ahora era que podía darse cuenta de que Gabriella estaba mal y lo estaba de verdad. Ahora, todo parecía estar mal. Y por alguna razón, una razón que el no sabia, eso había sido algo del pasado imposible de olvidar. Y hoy volvía a ella, tal vez de la peor manera.

-Troy ya esta la cena lista.- Decía Katy mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-No tengo hambre mama.- dijo Troy mientras volvía a sentarse y pasaba una mano por su pelo. -¿Seguro? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba a su hijo, un tanto preocupada mientras tocaba su frente. –Si mama. Es solo que no tengo hambre, estoy bien.- Katy sonrió tranquila. –Esta bien. Dejare algo por si después tienes hambre.- y se acerco a la puerta otra vez.

-Gracias mama.- y su madre ya no estaba ahí.

Troy volvió a acostarse en su cama y cerro los ojos por unos minutos. Y fue ahí que todo volvió a su cabeza, y como fotografías, pasaban en su mente. Veía a Gabriella, la veía sonriendo y luego llorando. Y se sentía mal. Troy estaba preocupado por ella y no tenia problema en admitirlo.

Abrió los ojos y esta vez se levanto completamente de la cama. Agarro su remera de la silla y salio de la habitación, dejando todo como estaba. Bajo las escaleras mientras se ponía la remera y se acerco a la cocina, donde su hermano y sus padres charlaban mientras cenaban. Todos miraron a Troy un tanto asustados y luego el hablo. –Voy a salir.-

-¿A dónde Troy? Ya es de noche.- Katy hablo

-Lo se mama. Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire, volveré antes de las doce.- y sin dejar que nadie responda. Salio de la casa.

- - -

Había algo más. Troy se preocupaba por Gabriella pero era algo más que eso, era más importante que preocuparse por un amigo era algo más. Se preocupaba por ella como si fuera… sin duda, había algo más.

Y ahora que estaba solo y la luz de la luna lo acompañaba, estaba seguro y si acaso, alguien se lo hubiese preguntado, el no lo hubiera negado, porque ahora estaba seguro que el se preocupaba por Gabriella por algo en especial, no por el simple hecho de que ella estaba mal. Solo había un problema: ¿Qué era ese algo mas?

Y caminar, era lo único que ahora lo ayudaba a pensar y mantenerse l mas relajado posible. No iba a ningún lugar, o al menos eso pensaba. Si ahora estuviese en su casa, probablemente no podría haber aguantado, y ya se hubiese encaminado hacia la casa de Gabriella y le hubiese preguntado que era lo que ocurría, que era lo que estaba mal.

Pero ahora que caminaba, le servia para distraerse y poder, de alguna manera, mantener la calma. Pero no estaba calmado, el lo sabia por dentro. Si fuese por el, ahora estaría con Gabriella pero… no lo hacia por ella.

Por un momento se sintió perdido, su caminata no llevaba largo rato pero ya no sabia para que lado iba. Miro a su derecha y reconoció aquella casa. Inconcientemente había llegado a aquella casa y no había seguido de largo, fue ahí entonces que paro. Y ahora no entendía, ¿Qué hacia el en la casa de Gabriella Montez?.

Miro hacia la ventana de arriba donde, seguramente Gabriella estaría terminando los deberes o si se encontraba muy cansada, estaría durmiendo. Y por alguna razón, algo pedía a gritos que la primera opción sea la correcta. Que Gabriella no este durmiendo.

Pero la luz estaba prendida, por lo que una sonrisa de poso en los labios de Troy y no le importo, en absoluto. Se quedo ahí, mirando aquella ventana un par de minutos hasta que logro divisar una sombra. Aquella sombra se aproximaba a la ventana y corría la cortina. Luego pudo divisar mejor a la persona y vio a Gabriella apoyada sobre la baranda del balcón, ella también sonreía.

-¡Hey Bolton! ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella. Y el, sonrió al verla mejor que antes. Esta vez sonreía, y ¡dios! Como amaba verla sonreír. –Juro que no se como llegue acá.- y nervioso, pasó una mano por su nuca mientras la miraba tímido.

Ella sonrió, si aquello era cierto, ¡oh casualidad la de encontrarse con ella! Y si aquello era mentira, ¿Por qué quiso venir a verla? Si es que eso quiso, claro. –Pero llegaste Bolton. ¿Vas para tu casa?-

-En realidad, pensaba caminar un poco.-

-Vamos Bolton.- Gabi sonrió

-¿Qué?-

-Entra por atrás, por el patio.-

-¿Eh? ¿Estas segura?- y ahora una felicidad recorría su rostro.

-Hazlo Bolton, sube antes de que me arrepienta.-

Troy se acerco al portón que daba al patio y entro, luego vio una escalera que daba una ventana. Gabriella ya estaba ahí, y abría la ventana para que le pueda pasar. Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido posible hasta que estuvo en la ventana, luego entro. Ahora ya estaba con ella.

-Gabriella Montez si tus padres llegan a entrar a tu cuarto. Yo me declaro inocente y juro que no voy a defenderte.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Gabi, esta le frunció el ceño y rió por lo bajo. -¡Ja! Que caballero de tu parte Bolton.- y el también rió.

-Me pregunto porque caminando solo a estas horas.- ella se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo que lo necesitaba.- Gabi lo miro sin entender. –Creo que no estoy bien.- ahora lo miro preocupada. -¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Troy se acerco mas a ella y la miro fijo, sin entender. Por su parte, Gabriella se puso nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que aquella mirada no era para nada buena, si no también, que aquella _nueva mirada_ no la dejaba respirar. Era tan, o quizá aun más, hermosa que las demás miradas. –Eso es lo que yo me pregunto Gabriella. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-

Y sin darse cuenta, saco el tema que ella tanto estaba evitando. Ya no podía hacer mas, necesitaba saber algo, para aunque sea poder dormir en paz. Y el por alguna razón, sabia que Gabi quería contárselo, pero era muy difícil. Eso suponía. Se quedo mirándola, regalándole un poco de confianza con su mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta. Ella ya estaba rendida, en algún momento tenia que contárselo.

-Te prometo Troy, que algún día, sabrás que es lo que me hizo llorar hoy.-

-Tiene que ver con tu cicatriz. ¿Verdad?-

-Si.- y entonces soltó una lagrima. –No llores Gabi, yo solo… es que esto me tiene muy preocupado ¿sabes?, por eso te pregunte. Pero estas en todo tu derecho en no contarme si así lo deseas.- y acaricio su rostro

-¿Estas preocupado por mi?- pregunto ella sorprendida, a la vez que levantaba la cara para mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. –Yo… Claro _Gabi._- y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, mientras corría el pelo de su cara, que tapaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura y esperanza. -¿Lo dices enserio? Digo… no veo la razón por la cual tengas que preocuparte. Son problemas míos, estupidos problemas que jamás resolví y jamás lograre quitar de mi cabeza.-

-No digas eso Gabriella. Además, me preocupo por vos, porque_ eres mi amiga_. Aunque te cueste creerlo, y pienses que para ser amigo de Troy Bolton tienes que ser un jugador de bascket, eso esta mal. _Eres mi amiga Gabi. _Y ahora puedo decirte **que me importas, **quizá, aun más de lo que te imaginas.-

Y entonces ¿Cómo hace uno para responder en ese momento? ¿Cómo hace para ganarle a esas hermosas palabras? Aunque quisiera, aunque tenga mejores palabras para decir que el, no podría hacerlo. Mirar esos ojos, escuchar esas palabras, ver esa sonrisa, eran tres cosas que ponían en riesgo su vida, que cortaban su respiración. Y las tres cosas juntas, eran aun peores. Gabi se detuvo en su sonrisa, que mostraba confianza y luego, analizo aquellas palabras, hasta que miro sus ojos, y supo que eso era cierto. Porque sus ojos le mostraban sinceridad y no mentían. Seguramente, a su manera de pensar, si eso hubiese sido mentira, sus ojos lo hubiesen delatado. Y no brillarían, como ahora.

-Yo… si esto es una broma Bolton, te pido que me lo digas. Realmente no estoy de humor para bromas pesadas. Así que…- y sin poder creerlo, miro aquella sonrisa que se burlaba de sus palabras y pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?-

-Será que jamás eh tenido un amigo de verdad. O tal vez, jamás tuve un amigo hombre que sea bueno, sociable, que no lastime a las chicas, y sobre todo, que sea tan lind… ¡Bolton no estoy para bromas!- el rió nuevamente.

-¿Gabi que estas diciendo? Lo que te dije es verdad, yo… Gabi yo me preocupo por ti, realmente me importas y ¿sabes? Te considero una muy buena _amiga. _¿Cuál es el problema?-

Tal vez… ese era el problema. Que solo era una _amiga, _una muy buena amiga, pero amiga al fin. Y tal vez, era por eso que no podía creerlo. Después de todo, si eso era verdad, era amiga de Troy Bolton. Ese que tanto… -Ninguno, es solo que…-

-Gabi-yo-te-quiero.

-Bolton no…- y entonces, dos palabras de algo que el había dicho minutos antes, algo que lo había dicho con voz tímida, y muy bajo, le puso la piel de gallina. Si bien, solo el que estaba muy cerca de el podía escuchar lo que había dicho, ella, lo escucho y podría jurar que si estuviera a kilómetros de distancias también lo escucharía. Porque dos palabras fueron lo mas importante, un _'Te Quiero' _fue mas importante que cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Y entonces no pudo respirar, y cuando creyó que caería al piso, y se olvidaría de todo. O peor aun, se despertaría, de solo un sueño. Alguien toco su mejilla y entonces se sintió mejor. Miro aquellos ojos preocupados, aquella laguna celeste y ahora, contrario a tantas otras veces, pudo respirar. Aquellos ojos eran como la cura y la enfermedad, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que te quiero Gabi.-

No pudo decir nada, no pudo siquiera sonreír en forma de agradecimiento, no puedo. Simplemente, no podía moverse. Estaba nerviosa, confundida, contenta, distraída, ¡dios! Estaba de mil maneras posibles. Y había dos palabras, que sonaban en su cabeza. Y se repetían, diciendo lo mismo millones de veces. _'Te Quiero' _y esas palabras se repetían y se repetían. Quizá, recordándole que aquello era cierto. Que estaba despierta, que no era un sueño. Y aun mejor, que el SI la quería, la quería de verdad. Y ahora, que miraba esos ojos, que sentía aquella caricia. Ahora estaba bien, estaba mejor que nunca.

Y el, el estaba preocupado, ahora, que la miraba, que estaba ahí con el. Ahora que ya se lo había dicho, ahora, se había dado cuenta. Y lo que hoy lo estaba volviendo loco, salía a la luz. Ahora sabia porque estaba tan preocupado por ella, ahora sabia porque amaba tanto verla sonreír y porque odiaba tanto verla llorar, ahora sabia porque había llegado hasta su casa inconcientemente, ahora sabia porque le molestaba tanto ver aquella cicatriz, ver aquellos ojos que lo único que le decían era que ella estaba mal, ahora sabia porque le parecía tan linda y tan especial. Ahora lo sabía todo.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Sin duda, escribi capitulos muchos mejores a este.**

**Mil disculpas .**


	5. Yo también te quiero

**5. "Yo también te quiero." **

-Gabi… Gabi reacciona. ¿Dije algo malo?- ya hacia varios minutos en los que Gabriella no reaccionaba y ella simplemente, miraba aquellos ojos. Entonces movió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y con quien. –Yo… si, lo siento. No, no dijiste nada malo, o eso creo. Troy… ¿tu me quieres?-

-Yo… claro que si Gabi.-

¿Por qué será que ahora le resultaba tan común que la llamara Gabi? ¿Por qué será que sentía que una felicidad enorme recorría su cuerpo? ¿Por qué sentía mariposas en el estomago? ¿Por qué? Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo, tan lindo escucharlo hablar. Escucharlo decir aquellas dos palabras que si alguien hubiese preguntado, para ella, dos palabras muy importantes. Que no se le dicen a cualquiera porque si. Más bien, ella cree que es algo que se dice porque de verdad se siente, porque aquella persona es importante en tu vida y de verdad, quieres decirlo. Y saberlo, y pensarlo, eran dos cosas que la ponían aun más feliz. Troy Bolton la quería, pero ¡oh vamos! ¡¿Tan difícil era entender aquello?!

-Yo…-

-No espero respuesta alguna, si eso tratas de hacer. No quiero que me digas que me quieres si de verdad es algo que no sientes. Yo si te quiero, y eso… supongo que importa. ¿No?- ¿Pero es que acaso no le importaba si ella lo quería o no? Y entonces, nuevamente, se sintió confundida.

Movió su cabeza al menos tres veces antes de hablar, y cerro sus ojos fuertemente como si una luz la obligara a hacerlo ¿Enserio el creía que no lo quería? Le molestaba no entender nada, era horrible aquella sensación. Se sentía perdida, ¿aquellos era cierto?

-Troy ¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno… acaso tu…-

-Troy yo te quiero. ¡Oh vamos Bolton! De verdad te quiero.-

Y ahora, una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Troy. Si algo hubiese ocurrido, si el mundo se hubiese detenido, si una guerra mundial estaría ocurriendo en este instante. O cualquier cosa que ocurra en ese momento. El no se daría cuenta. Estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan bien. Es que… ¡Dios! Aquella chica le encantaba, amaba verla sonreír, amaba… _la amaba. _¡Si! Eso era… la amaba. _Amaba a Gabriella Montez._ Y ahora, que la escuchaba decir _'Te Quiero' _la amaba aun mas. Mucho más que antes.

Le regalo su mejor sonrisa, la mejor sonrisa que había tenido jamás. Y acaricio su rostro, con tanta ternura que por un momento quiso besarla. Y ella cerró sus ojos, y así, tranquila, se dedico a sentir aquella caricia que tanto le gustaba. Ella pareció sonreír entre pensamientos, y rió por lo bajo. Entonces el, al verla así, tan relejada, tan hermosa a su parecer. Se acerco, con intención de besarla. Y no pensaba detenerse. Después de todo, seguía siendo Troy Bolton, y además de su parte amable y amorosa, era un mujeriego que conseguía la mayoría de las cosas que quería. Y ahora quería besarla y nada, lo detendría.

Se acerco a ella hasta que pudo sentir su respiración, que calentaba sus labios. Gabriella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que tenía a Troy, aun mas cerca de lo que creía. El se acerco aun más, hasta rozar sus labios, pero para ella, seguro fue el viento la que la hizo sentir aquella sensación. La iba a besar, estaba decidido a hacerlo pero…

-Gabi… ¿puedo pasar?- alguien interrumpió.

Troy se alejo de ella lo más rápido posible y Gabriella abrió sus ojos en un santiamén, sin todavía darse cuenta de lo que minutos antes podría haber pasado. Miro a Troy sorprendida y este lo estaba aun más. Miro para todos lados, y luego señalo la cama. Gabriella sonrió y luego se acerco a la puerta.

Troy, por su parte, se fue hacia debajo de la cama e hizo el mayor de los silencios. Ella lo volvió a mirar, y pudo ver desde debajo de su cama una sonrisa y luego un pulgar levantado. Entonces se arreglo la ropa, y abrió la puerta.

Su padre estaba ahí, esperando.

-Lo siento… estaba en el baño, si eso, en el baño.- dijo Gabriella un tanto nerviosa. Y su padre pudo notarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si…-

-Estoy bien papa. ¿Qué necesitabas?- dijo mas calmada.

-Venia a darte el beso de las buenas noches Gabs, ya son las doce, es hora de que te acuestes.-

-Si papa, eso estaba haciendo. Me cambio y me acuesto, lo prometo.-

-Bueno, que descanses.- y beso su mejilla.

-Que descanses papa. Saluda a mama por mí.-

-Lo haré.- y salio del cuarto.

Gabriella cerró la puerta tras los pasos de su padre y luego se apoyo en ella. Respiro hondo aliviada y sonrió por aquel triunfo. Luego cerró los ojos y trato de recordar donde estaba. Y con quien. Al abrirlos, se asusto de dos lagunas azules que la miraban nerviosos. Luego lo miro bien y Troy la agarro de la muñeca. Miro su brazo y vio aquellas agujas del reloj de mano que marcaban las doce en punto. Y se asusto. Luego, unas palabras que antes el había dicho pasaron por su cabeza y le recordaban que estaba en problemas. _'Volveré antes de las doce'_ y como cenicienta, supo que ya tendría que estar en su casa, su hora había terminado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. Como aquellas ideas que pasan por tu cabeza y sabes que tienes que hacerlo ahora o nunca. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero que tenia grabado en su mente. Apoyo el celular en su oreja y espero, mientras miraba a Gabriella y le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza. Luego alguien hablo desde el otro lado de la línea y su voz era relajada, pero nerviosa también.

Gabriella pudo escuchar aquella voz que decía _'Dime que te encuentras bien y prometo no retarte_' fue lo único que logro escuchar y reconoció esa voz, como si fuera la de su propia madre. Miro a Troy que ahora cerraba sus ojos y hablaba en un solo respiro.

-Estoy bien. Estoy en la casa de Gabriella y en un ratito estaré por casa. No te preocupes, no paso nada. Solo pase a visitarla. Te quiero - y luego volvía a escuchar atentamente a la persona de la otra línea. Después de unos minutos, se escucho un 'clic' por parte del celular de Troy y el aparato volvía al bosillo de su pantalón.

-Le prometí a mi madre que volvería antes de las doce, creo que me olvide de ese detalle.- y rió junto a Gabriella.

-Esta bien, supongo que debes irte.-

-Así es, aunque puedo quedarme un ratito mas si así lo deseas.-

-La verdad es que estoy cansada. Y mañana hay clases, por lo que tu también deberías descansar. Igual, gracias por tu visita.-

-¡Já! Tú no te preocupes por mí. Pero si, debo ir a casa supongo.- y paso su mano por su nuca.

Hubo unos largos minutos en los que ella miraba el piso y el cualquier otra cosa, no se hablaban y seguramente, cada uno esperaba que el otro diga algo, y así finalizar con esto. Pero nadie lo hizo. Nadie hablo, solo hasta que Bolton se acerco a ella.

Cuando Gabriella levanto la cabeza y volvió a ver aquellos ojos, sonrió. Y aquel que estaba a su lado, que ahora acariciaba su rostro, recorrió su rostro con su mirada y esta pudo darse cuenta. Sintió muchos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, y luego, sintió una mano que ahora acariciaba su cintura. Se sintió aun peor, estaba mareada y si el no la sostenía, prometía caerse en cualquier momento.

Troy se acerco hasta ella, quedando cerca de su oído, paso su nariz por la oreja de Gabriella, acariciándola, luego llego hasta su mejilla, y le regalo, el beso mas tierno que podía darle, 'a una amiga'. Ella cerro sus ojos y disfruto de aquel momento, cuando los abrió, el ya estaba en la ventana.

-Hasta mañana.- le dijo sonriente y luego, el ya no estaba ahí.

Gabriella se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estuvo así durante un par de minutos hasta que los abrió, y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. En aquel momento, recordó cada minuto que había pasado con Troy minutos antes, sobre todo, recordó aquellas palabras. Aquel 'Te quiero' y aquel momento en el que el acariciaba su rostro.

Y pensó. Que si alguien le hubiese dicho, que había alguien en el mundo con los ojos más lindos, con la sonrisa más perfecta, con la mirada mas tranquila, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pero si alguien se lo decía ahora, ella aseguraría que conocía aquella persona, cuyos ojos mas lindos, sonrisa mas perfecta y mirada mas tranquila eran dueño de una persona que ahora, _era su amigo._

Luego pensó, que Troy Bolton tenía un don, su don consistía en mantener el ambiente calmado con solo mirar a aquella persona que se encuentre nerviosa, pero aquel don, consistía en muchas cosas. Y era un don tan importante, que ni el, sabia de su existencia.

Luego, pensó en aquellos ojos, aquella voz, aquella sonrisa, aquellas caricias, aquella paz que el le trasmitía, aquella persona.

Y ahora estaba segura de algo: _estaba enamorada de aquella persona._ Y era una realidad que la asustaba un poco, o tal vez, la asustaba mucho.

Pero era inevitable, aquel chico se había apoderado de su corazón.

* * *

**Con el correr del tiempo, la historia se va a poner mas interesante, se los prometo .**

**Gracias por su buena onda, y disculpen nuevamente, por este horrible capitulo .**

**[Dejen sus Reviews]**


	6. Tres son multitud

**6. "Tres son multitud." **

El día estaba perfecto, tal como a el le gustaba. No hacia frío ni calor, estaba estable y el sol no estaba muy fuerte, no estaba nublado pero era posible encontrar lugares con sombra. Estaba estable. O quizá, era el, que estaba de muy buen humor como para ver algo mal. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

Hoy era la primera vez que se levantaba cuando el despertador irrumpía el silencio de su habitación, hoy era la primera vez que no se quedaba mas tiempo dormido, que no le molestaba que su mama venga a decirle un par de cosas, hoy era la primera vez que no se levantaba de mal humor.

Estaba tan bien que no le disgustaba tener que ir a estudiar, que ni el profesor Jushton ni las peores cuentas iban a opacarle el día. Hoy estaba tan bien que dejaría descansar el auto para usar aquellas piernas que Dios le dio.

Cuando salio de su casa y vio por primera vez en el día aquel lugar, se sintió bien. Respiro aquel aire Californiano y se sintió muchísimo mejor. Minutos después ya estaba caminando hacia East High, con un paso ni muy lento, ni muy rápido. Disfrutaba de su caminata y miraba aquel vecindario que tanto conocía. Aquellas casas tan parecidas a la de el, pero seguramente, tan distintas por dentro.

Reconocía a la mayoría de las personas con las que se topaba, y ahora, en especial a una que caminaba por la vereda del frente. Con su paso tan peculiar y su pelo danzando al compás de su caminata. Se veía bien a pesar de que no llevaba nada deslumbrante puesto. Y sin dudarlo, era una persona naturalmente bella. Con facciones perfectas, en especial una sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios. Una sonrisa, que Troy creía, era absolutamente hermosa y capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona.

El rubio que había parado el paso para observarla, sonrió con notoria felicidad cuando esta también se dio cuenta de su presencia. Lo saludo con la mano y le regalo aquella sonrisa que a el tanto le gustaba, pero que ella aun no sabía.

Troy cruzo la calle y en pocos minutos ya estuvo junto a ella. Poso una mano en su nuca, nervioso. Luego sonrió, y corrió el pelo que tapaba su vista. –Buenos días.- dijo con una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo en su voz.

-Buenos días Troy. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- y juntos empezaron a caminar.

-Sinceramente, creo que amanecí mejor que nunca.- el mismo rió por su comentario. Y la miro entretenido.

-Me alegro.- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar las baldosas que pisaba.

-Creo que eso tiene que ver con vos.- afirmo Troy, sin dejar de mirar los árboles y con sus manos en el bolsillo. Tranquilo, se aseguraba de que Gabriella había entendido perfectamente lo que el dijo, y había entendido a que se refería. Gabriella lo miro confundida, pero en realidad, a pesar de su mirada, había entendido a que se estaba refiriendo. -¿Conmigo?-

-Claro, supongo que se debe a lo de ayer.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Vamos Gabi! Quiero decir que gracias a vos, hoy me desperté de buen humor. Quizá soñé con vos o no lo se…- y ahora dejaba de caminar, para acercarse mas a ella, y mirarla a los ojos. –Pero no eh dejado de pensar en ti en estos días, y sin darme cuenta sonrió al pronunciar tu nombre.-

Y ahora era la segunda vez en el dia que le ocurría lo mismo. La primera había sido cuando el cruzo aquella calle que los separaba, y le regalo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Y ahora volvía a ocurrirle lo mismo, le costaba respirar. Jamás hubiese creído que el le diría algo así, en realidad, jamás hubiese creído que algún hombre le diría algo así. Y le encantaba, le gustaba aquello de sobre manera. –Yo…-

-No digas nada Gabriella, no hay que tener respuesta para todo.- y le regalo nuevamente, aquella sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Y ahora el dia se le volvía perfecto, si algo iba a ocurrirle después, eso no importaba. Estaba tan feliz que nada le preocupaba.

Y si se lo hubiese preguntado, ella también sentía lo mismo que el. Troy se había apoderado de una buena parte de ella y hace días había logrado volverla tan confundida que no sabia si aquello le gustaba o no. Y sin dudarlo, ya era parte de su vida.

- - -

-Troy, me preguntaba si tal vez podía ir a verte a la practica.- aquellas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, y sinceramente, le sorprendía muchísimo que ella estuviera diciendo eso. ¿Y que tenia que responderle? Por que, ni siquiera sabia si eso era posible. Jamás había invitado a una chica a ver la practica, por el simple hecho de que ninguna se lo pedía y el no lo proponía, la única que lo había visto entrenar fue su ultima novia. Heidi lo había visto en medio de una práctica, pero ese caso era diferente. Heidi era la capitana del equipo de porristas por lo que ella estaba presente en todas las prácticas de los chicos.

Ahora era diferente, ahora llevaría, (si es que la llevaba), a una chica que jamás había estado presente. Que no tenía noción de las cosas que podían llegar a pasar en aquel lugar. Llevaría a una chica que tampoco entendía mucho del tema, mas bien, creía que Gabriella con suerte sabía que en el básquetball se encestaba en una canasta.

'_pero quizá no era tan terrible'_ pensó. Y simplemente no lo dudo mas, después de todo, aquello le servia para estar mas junto a ella. Y aunque no le sirviera, era el simple hecho de verla un rato más. De contemplar aquella sonrisa, y esa mirada que tanto le gustaba.

-Claro. Me encantaría que estés allí.- y esta vez, fue aun mejor la sonrisa que le regalo. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y respiro hondo. Levanto la mirada y le guiñó un ojo, que para ese entonces, ella rió por lo bajo y luego se acerco mas a el. Troy le señalo con su cabeza la puerta y entraron al gimnasio.

Una vez adentro Troy le indico un lugar donde podría sentarse y disfrutar de la práctica. Ella le regalo una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento y mordió su labio inferior, lo que el interpreto como un 'estoy bien' pero en realidad, no era eso lo que había querido decir.

Gabriella se puso lo mas cómoda posible y su mirada se paseo por todo ese lugar. Luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante que la miraba un tanto preocupado. Ella nuevamente le regalo una sonrisa de modo de confianza y el relajo su mirada. – ¿Segura que quieres estar aquí?-

-Claro que si Troy.- y rió.

-Bueno. Iré al vestuario a cambiarme de ropa.-

-Tomate tu tiempo.-

Luego de unos pocos segundos Troy ya no estaba junto a ella. Lo había visto salir por una de las puertas hasta perder su forma y luego, había dirigido su mirada nuevamente hacia el gimnasio. Lo contemplo por unos minutos y diviso cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar. Luego sonrió al recordar aquella tarde que había pasado con Troy en ese mismo lugar.

No hacia hace mucho de eso. Tan solo unos pocos días habían pasado. Y cuando se acordó de aquello, se asusto. Eso era completamente cierto. Tan solo unos pocos días habían pasado de aquella tarde en ese lugar, aquella tarde donde lo había conocido y el le había mostrado su lugar favorito. Tan solo unos días lo había conocido y ya lo amaba tanto, como si fuera de toda la vida.

Y aquello la agarro con la guardia baja. No estaba preparada para aquello, no estaba lista para enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo. No estaba preparada para todo aquello de lo que se trataba el amor. No después de su ultima vez, no después de aquello que le había ocurrido en algún tiempo. Un tiempo en el que ella era una persona completamente distinta, un tiempo en el que era otra Gabriella. Una Gabriella que jamás conocería nadie, y menos Troy.

Lo pensó por un minuto. Y creyó que aquello tampoco estaba tan mal. Pero luego se arrepintió. Distintos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza como fotografías y lograban distraerla y ahora, estaba mas asustada aun. No quería enamorarse, no ahora, no de el. ¿Pero porque?

Ahora estaba hasta arrepentida de estar ahí. Quería salir corriendo sin decir nada, sin dar ninguna explicación. Pero no podía, le había dicho a Troy que estaba bien y ella misma había sido la que le había dicho de ir a aquella practica. '_¡Estupido momento en el que se le ocurrió abrir la bocota!'_ Pensó.

En ese instante alguien abrió las puertas, y cuando ella logro ver. Una cantidad de chicas altas, todas vestidas de rojo, entraban al gimnasio con un paso tranquilo y reían. Gabriella las reconoció al instante. Por su vestimenta, su tranquilidad al caminar, sus pelos, sus cuerpos. Un cuerpo que ella poseía de igual manera para cualquier mirada de un hombre. Pero que para ella, era totalmente ridículo comparar, ya que creía que no poseía ninguna cualidad de aquellas jóvenes que acababan de entrar. En síntesis: Gabriella no se creía una chica curvilínea.

Eran las porristas del equipo y ellas, tanto como los jugadores, venían a la tarde al gimnasio para practicar sus coreografías. A Gabriella en ningún momento se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que las porristas estarían presentes. En realidad, no le preocupaba. No por ahora.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto alguien con una voz súper afeminada. Gabriella no la había visto, pero aquella persona estaba enfrente de ella, con una pose un tanto amenazadora y acariciando su pelo largo y rubio, la miraba desafiante esperando una respuesta.

Esta chica era linda para cualquiera que la mirara. Incluso, Gabriella creía que aquella era una muy linda chica. Con sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca y sus dientes perfectos atraerían fácilmente a cualquier chico. La miro por unos segundos, en realidad, mantuvo su mirada en ella bastante tiempo. Ya que no sabia que responder.

-Te acabo de preguntar algo.- y el tono de su voz fue tan elevado al anterior. Que Gabriella dio un respingo. Luego le regalo una sonrisa y respondió.

-Gabriella Montez.-

La rubia que seguía en su misma posición, la miro con desprecio. Gabriella lo noto enseguida y como debía ser, no le agrado mucho. Puso su mejor cara, o por lo menos eso intento. La chica le regalo una sonrisa con poca gana y luego hablo.

-Oh bien. Mi nombre es Heidi y soy la capitana del equipo de porrista. Como…- Gabriella extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la joven. –Un…- pero cuando la joven miro con desprecio el gesto de Gabi, la mano de ella volvió a su lugar y se quedo ahí, dura. -…placer.- dijo en voz baja.

-Como veras, este es nuestro lugar de practica, tanto nuestro como de los jugadores. Pero no es un lugar donde tú deberías estar. No eres parte del equipo de las porrista. Así que… ¡vamos niña! Vete por ahí, no puedes entrar sin permiso.- luego de decir aquello, sonrió en modo de triunfo y Gabriella rió por lo bajo.

Heidi podía ser una chica muy linda, pero era mezquina, poco amable, y sobre todo presumida. Era ese tipo de chicas que hacia cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaba. Se notaba con solo mirarla a los ojos, y ver esa sonrisa tan o aun más mezquina que ella misma.

-Lo siento. Pero yo…-

Y el apareció, casi como un súper héroe que llega en el mejor momento para salvar a todos. Como el príncipe valiente que aparece minutos antes de que el dragón se coma a la princesa. Solo que en este caso no sabia si salvaba a la princesa, o la bruja malvada.

Troy ya estaba ahí. Se veía diferente a hace un par de minutos, pero aquello no importaba. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado, mientras miraba a Heidi, y luego a Gabriella.

Heidi sonrió picara, y miro a Troy contenta. Luego miro a Gabriella, que esta no entendía nada. Y se preguntaba, que pasaba entre estos dos.

-Solo le estaba explicando a esta extraña las reglas de este lugar. Sabes muy bien, que ella no puede estar aquí Troy.-

El rostro de Gabriella cambio de un instante a otro. Ahora estaba decepcionada. Troy sabia que no estaba permitido que ella este ahí y sin embargo no le había dicho nada. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y respiro profundo. Mantuvo esa postura por un largo rato, mientras escuchaba a Heidi hablando con otras chicas. Tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible y sin dar ninguna explicación.

Pero por alguna razón Troy había olvidado aquello. Como capitán del equipo de básquet la tenia que saber muy bien cuales eran las reglas, pero esto era un detalle que había olvidado por completo. Miro a Gabriella angustiado y luego respiro profundo. Miro a Heidi que esta lo miraba contenta esperando una respuesta que el realidad sabia muy bien. Pero solo quería escucharlo a Troy, cuando este le de la razón.

Luego volvió a mirar a Gabriella y ella seguía igual. Se le pasaron miles de preguntas por la cabeza y todas llenas de preocupación. Pensó que seguramente ella ahora lo odiaba y que se sentía muy decepcionada. Pero tampoco era tan grave aquello y el sabia como arreglarlo.

-Ella esta conmigo Heidi. Por lo tanto, ella si puede estar aquí.

Gabriella abrió sus ojos lentamente, vacilando si aquello que había escuchado era cierto. Cuando estuvo decidida, abrió los ojos por completo y se encontró con el rostro mas lindo que jamás haya visto. Troy la miraba con una sonrisa y le demostraba unos ojos plenos de tranquilidad y confianza. Luego vio el rostro exasperado de Heidi, que sonreía mostrando una tranquilidad, que no conservaba.

-Perdón. Creo que escuche mal. ¿Estas hablando enserio? -pregunto Heidi, aun mas frustrada que antes. Mirando a Troy sin entender y luego a Gabriella, con odio.

-Si, estoy hablando enserio. Gabi vino a ver la practica y se quedara aquí hasta que yo me vaya. Por lo tanto Heidi, no puedes reprochar nada.-

-Pero…

-Heidi, ella pretende quedarse aquí y yo no quiero que se vaya. Por favor, permanece tranquila. -y le regalo su mejor sonrisa a la joven.

Gabriella no podía disimular su felicidad. Era algo inevitable. Y Heidi tampoco podía disimular su bronca. Había quedado lo suficientemente humillada delante de Gabriella. Pero no se daría por vencida.

Sonrió sin preocupación y acomodo su cabello. –Es inevitable no ceder si me regalas esa hermosa sonrisa Troy. Esta bien, yo solo estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar y ocupándome de que nada se desboque.-

-Gracias Heidi, eres muy amable.- y luego Heidi se alejo. No sin antes mirar a Gabriella con desden. Y regalarle una sonrisa descarada. Gabriella la miro inadvertida. Y luego, le regalo a Troy la mejor sonrisa que podía mostrar en ese momento. Estaba muy feliz, se sentía plena.

Troy se acerco más a ella hasta sentarse a su lado. Coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas y apoyo una mano sobre su mentón. Se mantuvo así como cinco minutos y suspiro mínimo tres veces. Gabriella estaba a su lado. Por su parte, ella lo miraba con diversión y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Troy en ese momento. Lo miro un largo rato hasta que el volvió a su postura y la miro también divertido. Suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tu estas aquí porque yo quiero que estés. Pero sabes que si te sientes incomoda, puedes irte. –repaso en su cabeza lo que ahora iba a decir y luego volvió a hablar, no sin antes respirar profundo. –no te obligare a estar en un lugar donde te sientas incomoda, lo sabes. Pero si acaso deseas quedarte, nadie te sacara de aquí Gabi.-

Luego, cuando supo que ya lo había dicho todo. Sonrió contento y sobre todo relajado. Gabriella acomodo su pelo y luego entonces, sonrió. Pero antes de contestarle quiso pensar bien que era lo que iba a decir. Porque realmente no estaba del todo segura de que quedarse ahí sea una buena idea. Después de todo, Heidi la había despedido con una sonrisa no muy agradable. Y para los ojos de Gabriella, aquella sonrisa significaba venganza, o algo parecido.

Pero se relajo y trato de buscarle el lado positivo a la situación. Sin embargo, no encontró aquel lado positivo, pero igual se arriesgo.

–No te preocupes Troy. Quiero estar aquí y si acaso me lo preguntas… prefiero verte jugando y no aquí sentado conmigo, viendo tu cara de preocupación que sinceramente, no es necesario.

Troy rió por aquel comentario y luego miro a su alrededor. Vio a las porristas que se ponían en posición y acomodaban sus porras y luego a una buena cantidad de jugadores que entraban al gimnasio. Supo que era hora de empezar con la práctica y poner el 100% en aquella cancha. Aunque estaba seguro que eso jamás seria posible, ya que casi un 85% de el estaría junto a Gabriella. Su cabeza estaría pendiente en aquella sonrisa y juraría mirar aquel lugarcito y sonreír al verla ahí. Era imposible concentrarse estando ella presente.

Volvió su mirada a Gabriella y vio como esta sonreía al mirar a los demás chicos que ya estaban instalados en la cancha. Luego ella lo miro y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, porque sinceramente, era su única manera de demostrar que todo estaba bien y que ella estaba bien. Una sonrisa lo decía todo y remplazaba miles de palabras que ella ni el, jamás encontrarían para decir.

-Estaré aquí hasta el final de la práctica, lo prometo. –dijo ella asegurándose que el se quedaría tranquilo. –Yo te echare el ojo en algún momento, solo para asegurarme de que todavía sigues aquí. –y luego se marcho. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gabriella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No sabia el porque de sus nervios pero se le era imposible disimularlo. Miro hacia donde se encontraba 'Heidi y su pandilla' como ya se le había ocurrido apodarlas. Y las vio practicar. Pensó que sus coreografías eran entretenidas, pero luego se imagino a ella en aquel equipo y se rió por el simple hecho de que aquello, era imposible.

Luego miro a los jugadores. Que ya habían empezado a calentar. Mantuvo su mirada al menos 5 minutos en cada jugador. Y por ultimo, miro a Troy. Estaba contento y muy concentrado en lo que hacia. Se dio cuenta de que aquello que le había dicho era verdad. El básquet era todo para el y se notaba.

Mantuvo su mirada en cada paso que daba Troy y en muchos que también daba Heidi. Troy, por su parte, por momentos miraba hacia donde se encontraba Gabriella y le regalaba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, trataba de concentrarse en el juego, aunque no le era fácil.

La práctica finalizo y con ella el nerviosismo de Gabriella, que aun no sabía porque era. Troy se acerco a un banco donde se encontraba su bolso, mientras se lo veía hablando tranquilo con Chad y otros chicos. Agarro una toalla y la paso por su rostro, luego cuando miro a su derecha. Vio una chica alta, rubia, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa perfecta, que estaba mirándolo feliz.

Heidi estaba ahí y seguramente pretendía algo. Y Troy no entendía nada, nada de nada. –Y como siempre, estuviste excelente Troy Bolton. Cada dia me sorprendes más. –y con su orgullo, se acerco mas a el y poso un beso en sus labios. Un beso corto y dulce, luego se alejo de el.

Para los ojos de cualquiera había sido en beso. En realidad, lo había sido. Y sin importar la intención con que se daba, había sido un beso y aquello no era bueno. No era bueno para Troy, que aquel ante ese beso, no había reaccionado de ninguna manera, y cuando Heidi se alejo de el. Solo pudo quedarse quieto, sin decir nada.

Gabriella lo había visto todo. Y en realidad, había visto más de lo que quería ver. '_Esto esta mal_' pensó. Y exactamente, en ese instante sintió que ella estaba de más en aquel lugar. Aquel beso significo para ella, todo lo contrario a lo que tal vez significo para Troy. Por un momento sintió que no podía respirar, era como si alguien estuviese apretando su pecho con fuerza. Se sentía horrible y hubiese salido de ahí lo antes posible.

Pero, tercera vez en el dia, Gabriella puso su mejor cara y trato de olvidarse de lo que había visto. Agarro su bolso y en el busco su celular. Al encontrarlo, lo saco y se fijo la hora. Pronto tenia que estar en su casa, y quizás, podía irse sin dar explicación y luego decirle que tuvo que irse rápido, o inventarle algo decisivo. Pero no podía, ¿Por qué razón se iría? ¿Por qué tenia que escaparse como si hubiese ocurrido algo horrible? ¿Qué era lo que la hacia tener esa avidez de irse tan rápido?

Volvió a guardar el celular y miro hacia la cancha. Troy caminaba hacia ella, y entonces Gabriella solo pudo pararse y bajar los escalones hasta estar en la cancha también.

Coloco su bolso en su hombro y acomodo su pelo, intentando ser inadvertida delante de el. Cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le regalo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ella no podía devolver. Porque aunque le encantaba le era imposible mostrarse igual que el. Todavía tenía la imagen de aquel beso insignificante, pero que en realidad, a ella le importaba más de lo que creía.

-Juro que aquel beso no significo nada. –dijo, asegurándose que ella sepa que en realidad, aquel beso era insignificante de verdad. Porque para el, ya no había lugar en su cabeza para otra persona que no sea ella. Heidi había sido su novia un buen tiempo y aquel tiempo, había sido un tiempo bueno. Pero ya había pasado, y este tiempo era mucho mejor, lo era si Gabriella estaba aquí. El necesitaba decirle que Heidi ya no era nada para el. Quería que sepa que aquel beso ni siquiera le importo y que ahora, si el tenia que ser besado, solo quería que sea por Gabriella.

Pero luego, se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenia que explicarle nada. Después de todo, Gabriella no era su novia ni nada parecido. El estaba en todo su derecho a no decirle nada si así lo deseaba. Pero por alguna razón, había una parte de el que si quería darle una explicación.

La miro, y contemplo por un minuto aquel rostro que ahora, lo único que le mostraba era tristeza. Quería ver aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, que le era imposible quitar de su cabeza.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Troy.

Y ahora, Gabriella nuevamente trataba de poner su mejor cara. Mostró una sonrisa de felicidad, pero aquella felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, y el lo notaba. Troy poso una mano tras su nuca y miro el piso, luego levanto la vista y suspiro al menos dos veces antes de hablar. – ¿Te divertiste?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ahora mostró una sonrisa un poco más agradable. –Claro, esto… fue entretenido. La pase bien.

-Me alegro Gabriella. –y le guiño el ojo un tanto seductor.

- - -

Ya se encontraban fuera de aquel gimnasio, que después de aquella practica, se había vuelto un tanto incomodo encontrarse ahí, ya que un olor desagradable se había apoderado del lugar. En realidad, ya se encontraban fuera del colegio y caminaban juntos, pero en silencio por aquellas calles que lo separaban de su hogar. Ahora Gabriella podía respirar mejor. No era por le hecho de que minutos antes se encontraba en un lugar con un olor tan desagradable que te daban ganas de no respirar. Era por el hecho de que no lo miraba y cuando no lo hacia, se le hacia mucho mas fácil estar viva.

El caminaba a su lado con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Con un paso tranquilo y disfrutando de el aire que le daba en la cara. Quería hablarle, claro que si. Tenía miles de cosas para decirle y sin embargo, no sabía como decírselas. No encontraba la manera indicada para decirle todo aquello que ahora pasaba por su cabeza.

Por un minuto recordó aquel beso. Aquel estupido 'besito' que Heidi se había atrevido a darle. No se sentía culpable, pero si un idiota. Por el hecho de que no había reaccionado cuando ella lo beso. Por el hecho de que no había tratado de pararlo. Pero es que… fue tan rápido como todo paso. Luego se acordó del rostro contento de Heidi y por un momento, quiso que esta fuese hombre para poder pegarle. Sabía que el beso de Heidi había sido con la peor intención y lo había logrado. Porque eso era una de las tantas cosas parecidas que tenia con Troy. Todo lo que quería lo lograba de cualquier manera y sin importar las consecuencias. Y lo mejor, o en este caso peor, era que la mayoría de las veces se salía con la suya.

-Gabriella de verdad tengo que decirte algo. –y por alguna razón se decidió a hablar. Levanto su vista y se encontró con la de Gabriella y tras ella, una casa conocida. No era la suya, era la de ella. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Gabriella y el no se había dado cuenta. Se había concentrado mucho en sus pensamientos.

Gabriella lo miraba con tranquilidad y estaba parada enfrente de el, esperando que hable. Troy cerró los ojos y pensó en cada palabra que ahora quería decirle. Luego, como siempre, suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-Aunque esto te parezca de los mas estupido. Tengo que darte una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio.

-Troy... ya te dije que... –pero el habia posado un dedo en sus labios para que deje de hablar. De verdad quería que lo escuche.

-Déjame terminar Gabi. Heidi fue mi última novia y sinceramente, yo ya no siento nada por ella. No se porque me beso y tampoco deseo saberlo ahora. Pero creo que eso fue desubicado estando tu presente. Y te pido disculpas. Pero sin mas, ese beso no provoco nada en mi y… -había hablado de mas, ahora, le estaba dando explicaciones innecesarias.

-Troy, no soy tu novia ni mucho menos. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre lo de aquel beso. No tengo porque saber si aquel beso causo algo en ti o no. De verdad yo… Tú no tienes que decir nada. –pero ahora Troy parecía enojado y quería terminar de hablar.

-¡Es que en verdad yo quiero explicarte! Mira Gabriella, yo no se que es lo que ocurre aquí, pero una parte de mi me dice que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Sin embargo, la otra parte de mi quiere decirte que aquel beso no fue nada.

-Troy… fue solo un beso.

-Mira Gabriella, esto no esta bien. No se porque me siento así, pero sinceramente… ya no se si te quiero como una amiga.

Y el mundo de Gabriella se paro por completo. No sabia como explicar todo lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza, y lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto, pero la inspiracion no llegaba a mi. Se perdio por ahi, y la estube buscando un buen rato :D**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Gracias por su buena onda y su tiempo. **


	7. Confesión

**7. "Confesión."**

Y sintió como todo otra vez volvía a pasar. Sintió como volvían a rechazarla, como la dejaban a un lado sin importar la situación. Miro a Troy y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Trato de contenerse para no llorar, pero fue muy difícil. No supo que decir, su garganta se secaba y tampoco sabia que contestar. No entendía nada, ¿Por qué Troy le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso ya no quería verla? ¿Ya no la quería? Todo estaba mal, ahora más que nunca.

- Gabriella ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado.-

- Yo… Troy ¿a que te refieres con eso de que ya no me quieres como una amiga? –Pregunto ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir y cada vez parecía costarle aun más.-

- Gabi, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

- ¿Eh? –Gabriella ahora no entendía nada.-

- Mira Gabi olvídalo ¿si? Yo no quise decir eso.

- ¿Entonces que quisiste decir huh? –y ahora ella estaba confundida, se había puesto nerviosa al no entender nada y las ganas de llorar habían cesado.-

- Nada. –y el no hablo, nuevamente no dijo todo aquello que en verdad quería decir. No se animo.- solo olvídalo por favor.

- Troy esta bien. –dijo algo confundida, luego miro hacia atrás y señalo la puerta de su casa.- creo que debería entrar.

- Esta bien, pero antes…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿La pasaste bien Gabi? –pregunto contento.-

- Yo… -tardo en contestar al concentrarse en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la volvían loca y confundida.- si Troy, la pase genial. –Respondió al fin.-

- Me alegro. –se acerco a ella y luego, deposito en su mejilla y calido y tierno beso. Un beso que Gabriella sintió desde lo más profundo, un beso tan sencillo pero especial. –Hasta mañana Gabi. –y Troy se alejo de ella regalándole una última sonrisa, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y siguió su camino.-

- Hasta... –dijo Gabriella tocando su mejilla recién besada por Troy.- mañana. –pero el ya no estaba ahí.-

Entro a su casa con cara de preocupación. Hace un par de minutos Gabriella creía que moriría y sentía como el corazón se le iba partiendo pedacito por pedacito, haciéndola sufrir. Ahora, Gabriella estaba más tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero seguía confundida, quizá más que antes. Dejo su bolso sobre el sillón y luego se acerco a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y agarro lo primero que encontró para tomar.

Aquella situación era de lo más molesta, odiaba de sobremanera sentirse así. ¿Por qué Troy le había dicho aquello y porque después había cambiado todo? No sabia si reír o llorar, si creerle o no, simplemente no sabia que pensar. Y de alguna manera, necesita saber que era aquello que el no había terminado de decir.

Ya había hecho de todo para lograr despejar su mente. Ya habían pasado dos horas del último acontecimiento y ella había hecho cuanta cosa se le ocurriese para olvidarse de esa situación. Hacer sus deberes, mirar dos películas, ayudar a su madre con la cena y entre varias cosas mas, no habían servido para que ella pudiera olvidarse de aquello. Después de cenar, Gabriella había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, a ver si aquello, al menos la ayudaba a distraerse un poco, aunque claro estaba, que eso era imposible.

Con su saco negro en mano, traspaso la puerta de su casa para así entonces, encontrarse con aquel vecindario que ya tanto le agradaba. Ahora su mirada se detuvo en el cielo donde, brillante, la luna reposaba con miles de estrellas a su alrededor. Respiro hondo y por un par de segundos sus ojos se cerraron, ahí fue cuando se sintió, por primera vez en el dia, relajada. Después de todo, si le buscaba el lado positivo a las cosas, aquel dia no había sido del todo malo, pero minutos después tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquello cuando alguien toco su mano. Gabriella abrió sus ojos lentamente y cuando pudo reaccionar, se encontró de lleno con un par de ojos color cielo que la miraban con total calma.

¿Qué hacia _el_ ahí y a esa hora? Odiaba tener que verlo en ese momento, hubiese preferido encontrarse con cualquier persona pero no justamente el. No era que le molestaba su presencia, en realidad, casi siempre agradecía su presencia porque de hecho, nadie la hacia sentir tan cómoda y feliz. Pero en aquel momento era imposible sentirte feliz, y en eso el tenia la mayor culpa.

- Gabi necesito hablar contigo. –y eso fue de lo menos agradable para Gabriella. Aquel tono no había sido para nada agradable y Gabriella estaba asustada. Sin embargo el tono de su voz no era nada parecido a su rostro. Troy se notaba de lo más tranquilo pero parecía ansioso por charlar con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Troy? ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? –pregunto ella, notoriamente preocupada. Troy sonrió para calmar la impaciencia y luego señalo hacia su derecha. Su auto estaba estacionado y esperaba que Gabriella entrara a aquel vehículo para entonces partir hacia algún lugar

Se suponía que el esperaba que Gabriella entre ahí y con el. Ella lo miro sorprendida y el río ante su reacción. – Solo quiero enseñarte un lugar. –le explico y luego subieron a aquel auto. Troy manejo durante unos minutos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel sitio

Se encontraban en un parque, un gran y hermoso parque con un hermoso lago que descansaba perfectamente, la luna parecía más hermosa de lo que era, jamás había visto un lugar así. Pero eso no era lo mejor, ¡no! Lo mejor de todo aquello era su compañía, estaba sentada junto al hombre de los ojos más claros y soñadores, con la mirada más profunda y tierna que alguien jamás haya tenido.

Estaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta, acariciaba su mano la cual estaba entrelazada con la de ella. Gabriella no se podía mover, estaba notoriamente nerviosa, pero claro, el era el único que no lo notaba.

- Es hermoso este lugar Troy. –hablo ella, cuando después de unos minutos ya se encontraban ahí sentados, y el silencio se hacia incomodo.

-Aja –se expreso el, cuando después de unos minutos en los que no contestaba, la miro. Ella mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de quebrarlo. Troy sonrió y acaricio su mano, aquella mano que aun seguía entrelazada con la de el.

-Se lo que estas pensando Gabi, se que necesitas que te explique lo de hoy. –le dijo, completamente seguro de que ahora tenia que decirle todo. –Yo de verdad lo necesito, estuve toda la tarde tratando de descifrar que era aquello que no terminaste de decir. –el rió en aquel momento, no entendía como ella aun no se había dado cuenta que era aquello que quiso decirle.

-En realidad, te lo dije ya. –hablo el mirándola ahora mas calmado. El rostro de ella se transformo en un signo de interrogación, ¿la estaba tratando de estupida? -¿Qué queres decir? –

-Ya te dije lo que ahora volveré a decirte, solo que esta vez, seré mas claro.

-¡Pues habla de una vez entonces! –Gabriella estaba desesperada por saber realmente lo que ocurría. Y Troy simplemente no sabia que decir, no sabía como empezar, como explicarle lo que sentía. –Gabriella yo te quiero, se que ya lo dije pero te quiero de verdad, no de la manera que vos crees. No te quiero como mi amiga pero no es que no te quiera, simplemente yo… -en aquel momento necesito parar para saber como continuar. Necesitaba analizar en su cabeza que seria lo próximo que diría.

Gabriella solo podía mirarlo, mirarlo y escuchar cada una de las palabras que el decía y tratar de entender a que se estaba refiriendo. El respiro unas cuantas veces antes de continuar, acomo su pelo y se acerco más a ella. Aun seguía acariciando la mano de Gabriella, la cual estaba quieta en un mismo lugar y desde que habían llegado, jamás se había movido.

-Yo siento algo especial por vos, algo que jamás sentí por ninguna mujer. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en vos. A veces te miro y tengo la necesidad de sonreír sin ningún sentido y créeme, eso es raro. –Gabriella sonrió en aquel momento, una risa leve salio por su boca y ambos rieron nerviosos. Sintió su mejilla húmeda y pudo comprobar que estaba llorando, no sabia si de felicidad y porque simplemente las lagrimas habían salido sin ningún sentido.

Y hoy volvía a pasarle lo que en hace días atrás le había ocurrido. Volvía a reír sin ningún sentido y volvía, después de mucho tiempo, a sentirse contenta. Sin embargo, muy dentro suyo, sabía que estaba asustada, mas asustada que feliz. Y ahora, si pensaba las cosas dos veces, había llegado el momento de explicarle aquello que la hacia sufrir, aquello que todavía, la asustaba muchísimo.

* * *

**Se que me merezco las mejores golpizas que alguna vez alguien pudo haber recibido. Créanme que no estaba en mi esto de tardar tanto tiempo, porque eso es, tarde muchísimo tiempo en poner el capitulo. Es que siempre había algo, no voy a contarles todos mis problemas y las mil y una razones por las cuales tarde tanto, porque ya estarían durmiendo. Lo único que puedo pedirles es perdón y decirles que esto no va a volver a pasar. **

**Pero como yo pienso en ustedes, (aunque no lo crean), mas tarde, y cuando digo mas tarde es mas tarde o a mas tardar mañana, pienso poner una novela de un capitulo, así como esos que los llaman 'oneshot'. Es algo que se me ocurrió un dia en el que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa y quise escribir sobre eso. Algo simple y no muy complicado pero es mi manera de recompensar a todos.**

**También decirles que presten atención a los capítulos que vienen ahora, son los más importantes. Y que amen a Troy Bolton porque es el chico más tierno, considerado, lindo que existe en este planeta fantasioso. Aunque quien les dice quizá en lo que queda de la historia, lo odien un poco. (Por las dudas ya me estoy ocultando en alguna parte ya que eso obviamente, seria mi culpa y no quiero recibir ningún golpe)**

**Les dejo el beso más tierno y cariñoso que alguien como yo puede entregar.**

**Y nuevamente, perdón.**


	8. La Historia

**8. "La historia"**

'_No tengas miedo'_

Había una única razón por la cual Gabriella se sentía así. Una simple y complicada razón por la cual tenia tanto miedo. -¿Gabi te ocurre algo? –pregunto Troy un tanto preocupado, cuando noto que su amiga se perdía mirando la nada y pensando en algo que solo ella sabia.

Gabriella levanto su mirada y el pudo notar su estado. No estaba bien, estaba preocupada y asustada y cualquiera podía notarlo. No era algo que podía disimularlo, era un sentimiento de culpa, angustia y soledad que le apretaba el pecho y le era imposible sentirse bien. ¡Y como deseaba sentirse bien!

Estaba en un hermoso lugar, con un hermoso chico que había mantenido su mente ocupada desde hace largo rato, todo estaba bien y sin embargo… ella sentía que el mundo caía a sus pies.

Troy se preocupo esta vez. Tanto que el mismo sintió miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar. Porque quizás… sus palabras no habían sido suficiente para ella, tal vez había alguien mas en todo esto y el no quería causar daños a terceros.

-Dime que es lo que ocurre. –le pidió el, ansioso por saber que era lo que ocurría y entonces Gabriella noto su ansiedad. Le regalo una sonrisa, la única que podía mostrarle en ese momento, una que no convencía a nadie y ni siquiera a ella misma. –No te preocupes, estoy bien. –y aquello ni ella se lo creía.

'_Respira'_

'_Respira'_

'_Calma Gabriella, no llores'_

Pero es que realmente era imposible para ella no llorar en aquel momento. No iba a decirle que era lo que ocurría, no iba a contarle esa historia larga que no la dejaba en paz, no ahora, no ahí.

'_Vete de aquí_'

Alguien le hablo en su interior. Tenia que irse y rápido, si no quería que el sospechara algo. -¿Podemos irnos?- Troy la miro preocupado, pero simulo sonreír tranquilo y luego se puso de pie junto a ella. –Vamos- y la tomo de la mano, sin previo aviso y sin importarle nada. Eso tomo por sorpresa a Gabriella, la cual solo pudo mirar hacia otra parte y respirar reiteradas veces.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, demasiado silencio e incomodo para ambos. Al llegar, Gabriella agradeció y entro a su casa lo antes posible. No quería establecer conversación con el. Subió a su cuarto cansada, y solo pudo llorar.

Estaba enojada, enojada con ella misma y asustada, sobre todo asustada. Se acostó sobre su cama, abrazando su cuerpo como si fuese a desarmarse y protegiéndose a si misma. Tapo su cara con sus manos y mantuvo aquella posición por un largo rato. Intento calmarse, tratando de que su respiración no se sintiera tan agitada, cuando lo logro cerro sus ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo para luego cambiar su posición. Se sentó sobre la cama y miro a su alrededor sintiéndose perdida y completamente sola. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un abrazo, alguien a su lado que la contenga y la ayude a salir de todo aquello. Porque sentía que jamás iba a poder librarse de aquel sentimiento, nunca más iba a poder dejar de sentir aquella angustia al recordar aquel momento.

Tan solo el hecho de recordar lo sucedido hace un par de horas la deprimía aun más. Había caído en un pozo demasiado profundo, en uno del cual no podía salir. Quizás, hasta incluso ella creía que se había hundido _sola_, que había actuado de la manera incorrecta.

Salir corriendo no era la mejor opción jamás, pero ella la había utilizado como si fuera en realidad, su única buena y correcta opción. El merecía una explicación y ella lo sabia. Le asustaba el hecho de tener que explicarle que era lo que realmente le sucedía y porque actuaba de esa manera. Sabía además, que solo así lograría sacarse al menos el menor peso de encima, ya que el mayor peso estaba en algo que ella creía que jamás iba a poder olvidarse. Era como llevar dos mochilas encima de ella, una que ocupaba todo lo de su vida y la otra, llena de recuerdos del pasado que jamás podría olvidar.

Necesitaba ayuda y urgente, se recordó a si misma.

Seco sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y luego quiso gritar, con todas las fuerzas que ahora llevaba encima, con todas sus ganas y sin que a nadie le importara. Observo la marca, la famosa y horrible marca culpable de que ella llevara todo ese dolor encima, esa cicatriz que recorría su piel dejando una marca incorregible, una que jamás olvidaría.

Aquella cicatriz era demasiado grande como para olvidarla. Recorría su brazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca, se posaba sobre un costado y era extremadamente fina y derecha, como si alguien con muy buen pulso la hubiese marcado sobre ella. Fue entonces que volvió a llorar, por la bronca, el sufrimiento, la culpa, la tristeza. Y todos los sentimientos se mezclaron y formaron la peor de las sensaciones en ella.

Quería olvidar todo aquello, lo más rápido posible y comenzar quizás, una nueva vida. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien y no quería esperar más. Necesitaba ayuda... ¡Dios santo! La necesitaba urgente.

'_Calma'_

Se recordó e intento respirar seguido. Se puso de pie de un salto y salio de su habitación cubriendo su cara, para que nadie pudiese verla llorar. Entro al baño con rapidez y se miro al espejo, fue por un instante que se asusto de su propio rostro pero luego no le importo. Abrió el agua para dejarla correr un buen rato mientras su mirada se perdía en otra parte. Cerro sus ojos y lleno su rostro de aquella agua tibia para poder relajarse, luego lo seco con una toalla y hato su pelo en alto y despeinado rodete.

Necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de todo aquello por un instante, mañana seria un nuevo día y trataría de despertar de la mejor manera posible, no dejaría que nada la deprima ni la ponga de mal humor. Fue entonces que volvió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama luego de cambiar su ropa y ponerse más cómoda. Concilió el sueño en pocos minutos y hasta el día siguiente, no abrió sus ojos.

- - -

-Vamos –dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gabriella solo pudo asentir y seguirlo hacia el auto. El día anterior, Troy había prometido pasar a buscarla la mañana siguiente y así ir juntos al instituto. Después de la noche anterior, Gabriella no se sentía muy cómoda al lado de el y por momentos, prefería estar sola. –Troy, ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano? –pregunto Gabriella mientras observaba su reloj. Todavía era temprano para dirigirse al instituto y le parecía extraño estar ahí en ese momento. Troy sonrió contento sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante –Ya lo se –respondió y luego la observo rápidamente para regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Bolton? –en aquel momento se cruzo de brazos y lo miro indignada, sabia lo que quería. Troy rió por lo bajo y movió su cabeza para acomodar el pelo que tapaba sus ojos. –Quiero llevarte a desayunar, tomaremos algo y luego iremos al instituto, no podrás decir que no Gabi. –y sonrió nuevamente.

'_No'_ pensó Gabriella. Eso no estaba bien y traería muchos problemas. No estaba en condiciones como para sentarse en una mesa a charlar con el, sabia lo que iba a pasar y eso la aterraba. –Troy, yo ya desayune, lo siento. –el rió de su comentario apenas la escucho hablar, era la peor excusa que podía decir. –Mira Gabi, si no quieres ir a desayunar conmigo, lo entenderé, pero esa excusa no es nada buena ¿sabes? –y volvió a mirarla para ver su rostro. Gabriella lo observo un instante y simulo sonreír divertida, aunque aquello no la divertía para nada.

-Dime, sabes que no te obligare. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? –para ese entonces Troy frenaba frente a una luz roja y ahora la observaba con tranquilidad, esperando su respuesta. Gabriella suspiro y lo pensó un segundo, realmente el había sido muy generoso en pasarla a buscar, no podía decir que no. –Iré contigo Troy, vamos Bolton arranca de una vez –y sonrió, esta vez con ganas y sintiendo que la alegría la llenaba. Aprendería a olvidarse de todo aquello pronto, no sabia como, pero no seguiría así y estaba segura de aquello.

Llegaron al lugar correcto luego de un par de minutos. Charlando, se acomodaron en una mesa que había fuera del lugar, era un lugar agradable y el día estaba típico para estar allí. Mientras el desayuno se hacia presente ante sus ojos, tanto Troy como Gabriella se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro y disfrutaban de aquella mañana.

Troy tenía una simple y perfecta razón para sentirse cómodo; estaba con ella. Para el, aquella razón era suficiente para sentirse bien en cualquier parte. Su compañía lo hacia sentir bien, su sonrisa y tenerla ahí, para el, era lo único que quería. Y Gabriella, a pesar de todo, le era muy fácil olvidarse de todo cuando estaba junto a el y era por eso que también anhelaba tanto por su compañía, aunque parecía querer esquivarlo.

Gabriella no podía dejar de reír, realmente Troy era muy gracioso cuando quería y en este momento, sus comentarios la hacían sonreír hasta cuando no tenía que hacerlo. –Ya Gabriella, deja de reír que no eh dicho nada gracioso. –se quejo Troy cuando observo que Gabriella llevaba riendo demasiado tiempo sin ningún sentido y parecía molestarlo. En realidad no le molestaba, en absoluto. Para el, la sonrisa de Gabriella era lo que mas le gustaba observar, no se cansaría jamás de observar su sonrisa, nunca. Y menos le molestaría.

Gabriella intento calmarse y luego de acomodar su pelo hacia atrás lo observo regalándole una sonrisa, tranquila. Le sorprendía como el podía regalarle tanta paz. Como de un momento a otro, sin importar la situación, la hacia sonreír como si nada malo hubiese pasado y quizás era aquello, entre otras razones, por lo que sentía algo especial. A pesar de no decirlo, de ocultarlo por momento e incluso hacerle creer que era todo lo contrario… ella sentía algo especial por el y un poco, pero solo un poco, la asustaba.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo... –hablo el, mientras la observaba con una ternura, amando lo que observaba y sin perderse ningún detalle de aquello. Gabriella abrió sus ojos en forma de asombro, porque realmente lo estaba y de pronto se asusto. -¿Qué… es… lo que…? –estaba nerviosa y el lo notaba, ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no notarlo? Era algo que ella no podía disimular, no ahora.

Troy hubiese sonreído para tranquilizarla, pero solo en el caso de estar seguro de que diría algo por lo que no tenia que preocuparse o ponerse nerviosa. Pero bien el sabia que no era así, que quizás si era algo por lo que tenia que ponerse nerviosa, el creía que era algo que seguramente Gabriella no iba a querer responder. Pero el tenia que preguntarle, necesitaba saber que era lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba saberlo ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer Gabriella? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera... –el rostro de ambos había cambiado completamente en aquel instante. Gabriella parecía pálida y en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba nerviosa y nuevamente le hubiese gustado poder salir corriendo de allí. Troy por su parte, se mantenía en la misma posición de hace minutos antes tan solo que su rostro había cambiado, ahora sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Juro que no fue tu culpa, fue todo cosa mía. –por alguna razón Gabriella sintió que había llegado el momento. Quizás no era el lugar indicado ni la manera correcta pero iba a hablar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de arrepentirse de nuevo y esperar mas. –Fue mi culpa, lo siento. No quise sentirme así ayer, juro que no. Lo lamento… -quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello era tan difícil y se sentía horrible. La angustia volvía a invadirla sin previo aviso, estaba aterrada.

Troy se acerco más a ella, lo más que pudo en ese instante, ya que la mesa le impedía acercarse completamente a ella. Entrelazo sus manos con la de ella y luego Gabriella lo miro. Troy sonrió en aquel instante regalándole su confianza, lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento. –Dime Gabriella, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Mira… no seré una mujer, con la que puede desahogar tus penas y luego ir al shopping o esas cosas que las mujeres hacen para olvidarse de lo malo. Pero prometo escucharte y ayudarte siempre que pueda… -Gabriella sonrió ante su comentario pero la felicidad solo le duro unos segundos luego de recordar a que iba todo eso.

Lo miro, sin saber muy bien como comenzar y luego suspiro. –Hace dos años atrás… antes de que yo me mudara a este lugar, yo vivía en otra ciudad Troy. No se si te lo había dicho, yo vivía en San Francisco. Era, totalmente distinta a lo que soy ahora, te lo puedo asegurar. Era mucho mas divertida y no era para nada tímida…

» Yo estaba de novia, estaba con un chico llamado Thomas, el era lindo, bueno, tierno… o al menos eso pensaba yo. Recuerdo que lo conocí en el salón de arte, fue una tarde en la que yo había decidido quedarme en el colegio un rato mas que todos, el salón de arte siempre estaba abierto para todos aquellos que deseaban dibujar y esas cosas. Yo amaba dibujar, lo hacia siempre, a cada momento que podía, era mi hobby y amaba pasar tiempo recreando con distintos materiales y realizando todo tipo de dibujos. Esa tarde estaba sola, sola y feliz, haciendo lo que mas me gustaba que fuera dibujar. Fue entonces que el paso por ahí, me observo y luego entro y pregunto mi nombre. Me quede toda la tarde con el, recuerdo que me pregunto acerca de mi y dijo que era muy linda.

»Y entonces todas las tardes dibujaba conmigo, se acercaba al salón de arte después de hora y siempre me encontraba dibujando, entonces se acercaba y dibujaba junto a mi… hasta que me invito a salir y luego me pidió ser su novia. Estuvimos juntos un año, todo era perfecto, yo lo amaba, realmente llegue a pensar que el era el amor de mi vida Troy, estaba enamorada y creía, que el también lo estaba de mi. En aquel momento, hubiese puesto mis manos en el fuego por el y no le hubiese creído a nadie si me decían que el, no era como yo pensaba. –dejo de hablar para observarlo, Troy la miraba atento, escuchando cada palabra que ella decía, sin olvidarse de nada. Acariciaba su mano, por costumbre y para mantenerla calmada. Gabriella sonrió, por alguna razón la cual no estaba segura, sintió protección en el y sabia que estaría eternamente agradecida con el por este momento.

-¿pero que ocurrió? –pregunto el cuando Grabriella tardo demasiado en seguir, el quería seguir escuchándola. Gabriella lo miro y luego respiro profundo, miro su brazo derecho donde aun mantenía el peor recuerdo de todos, miro la cicatriz que llevaba en un costado de su brazo desde su codo hasta su muñeca. Troy observo el movimiento de Gabriella y soltó su mano para posarla sobre su brazo, acariciándolo y tapando con sus manos la marca. Ambos mantuvieron por un momento sus miradas en aquel brazo, en aquella cicatriz, en aquella caricia. Sin dejar de observar su marca, Gabriella prosiguió. –luego de un año y medio juntos, una tarde Thomas me llamo diciendo que me extrañaba, que quería verme. Recuerdo que feliz por su llamada fui hasta su casa, el vivía a cinco cuadras de la mía, como ahora vos y yo. Fui hasta su casa y no había nadie, solo se encontraba el. Me recibió tan feliz… me giro como el aire como si lleváramos días sin vernos, a pesar de que nos habíamos visto por ultima vez el día anterior por la tarde. Pero eso era una de las tantas cosas quien yo amaba de el, que siempre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto para mi, jamás decía que no y era muy considerado y me cuidaba, me cuidaba como si fuera su propia vida.

» Subimos a su habitación, nos acostamos en su cama y dijimos de ver una película que el tenia. Estábamos acostados en su cama y el no me dejaba mirar la película, estaba… cariñoso y lo único que hacia era besarme y acariciarme. Pero entonces su cariño fue demasiado, yo me estaba sintiendo incomoda. Estaba sobre mí, me besaba y una de sus manos me acariciaba la pierna. Recuerdo que su respiración cambio de un instante a otro y el… estaba exaltado. Me insistió, en llevar nuestra relación a un estado mas intimo, yo no quise, pero el siguió insistiendo. –en aquel momento dejo de hablar, necesitaba respirar y sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, le costaba pensar. Troy la observo, preocupado y su rostro cambio de un instante a otro. Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Gabriella y seco sus lágrimas. Por su parte, Gabi tomo un sorbo de agua e intento calmarse. -¿el…- Gabriella al escucharlo entiendo su punto, era obvio que aquella pregunta iba a ser formulaba, la situación era adecuada para hacerla y por un lado, Gabi estaba preparada para eso por lo que no le sorprendió.

–No, se a lo que te refieres y no, no hice nada contra mi voluntad. Thomas era un buen chico Troy, quizás no tan bueno pero el… no era tan malo como para llegar a ese punto, no tanto. –Troy se sintió un poco aturdido, estaba desconcertado y no entendía mucho la situación por la que Gabriella había pasado. Sentía mucha intriga por aquella marca y nada de lo que ella decía parecía llegar a ese punto. –pero eso quiere decir que el era malo ¿o como es?- -digamos que si, pero no tan malo como para eso… el entendió que yo no estaba lista y pidió disculpas por si me había hecho pasar un momento incomodo. Después de eso estuvimos toda la tarde juntos hasta que volví a mi casa, el había prometido pasar al día siguiente a buscarme por la mañana pero… jamás llego. Nunca se presento al otro día por lo que me dirigí sola al colegio luego de haber estado esperándolo un buen rato. Me pareció raro, el nunca me dejaba plantada y no era de no cumplir sus promesas, pero yo no me imaginaba nada malo.

» Cuando llegue al colegio todos me miraban raro, algunos se reían de mi, otros me miraban triste. Yo no entendía nada, jamás me había pasado algo así y tenia buena relación con casi todo el colegio. Recuerdo que una compañera se acerco y me abrazo _"Lo siento, realmente esto es horrible, no entiendo como pudieron hacer una cosa así." _Recuerdo textualmente lo que ella me había dicho y también recuerdo que yo no entendí su punto y tuve que preguntar. Me miro extraño, creía que yo ya lo sabia, pero en realidad, yo ni siquiera me lo imaginaba. Me explico lo que ella sabia y entonces salí corriendo. –y no podía dejar de llorar, era mas fuerte que ella, el dolor la había invadido y recordar todo aquello le dolía demasiado.

-¿Qué ocurrió Gabi? –no quería presionarla pero era necesario saberlo todo, quería mas que nada en este mundo ayudarla.

-Esta chica me había dicho que se había enterado de que Thomas me había engañado. Supuse que era un rumor, que en realidad no podía ser posible, creía que Thomas no seria capas de una cosa así, pero me confundí. Después de eso salí del colegio y fui directamente a la casa de el, lo encontré con otra mujer.

» Todo había sido cierto Troy, imagíname en ese momento, yo sentí… creí que lo perdía todo, nada mas me importaba que estar con el y de un momento a otro, todo se había acabado. El había estado con ella, por el simple hecho de que yo no le parecí suficiente y rechace su oferta. Yo no quise estar con el y entonces fue en busca de otra. –Gabriella lloraba al recordarlo todo, había sido tan difícil para ella… y ahora lo estaba recordando, cuando había tratado tantas veces olvidarlo y ahora lo recordaba otra vez. Lloraba, estaba angustiada y sentía que le apretaban el pecho sin dejarla respirar.

Troy la observaba, estaba enojado, tenía bronca en aquel chico que la había lastimado tanto. ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de lastimarla justo a ella? Pensaba. Era imposible, totalmente ilógico para el. -¿sabias quien era ella?- pregunto, tratando de terminar con todo esto, aunque no sabia aun el por que de su cicatriz. –Claro que si, ella era mi mejor amiga. Supongo que por eso dolió mas y el sufrimiento fue doble, no solo perdía al amor de mi vida, si no también a mi mejor amiga. –

- Gabriella, aun no entiendo lo de tu cicatriz. –

- Cuando entre a su habitación y lo vi, supo entonces que yo ya lo sabia todo e intento calmarme y decir que todo era mentira. Discutimos y fue entonces como me lastime.

- ¿¡El te lastimo?! –en ese momento Troy soltó las manos de Gabriella y su furia creció mas, por un momento pensó que si el la había lastimado lo buscaría por todas partes y lo mataría el por su propia cuenta. Gabriella observo su cicatriz y luego se la tapo con su mano, como si así lograra quitarla. –agarre un florero y fui yo, quien de la desesperación, bronca y sufrimiento quise tirárselo pero el me agarro y el frasco se me callo de las manos, fue ahí que por alguna razón que nunca supe me empujo y caí sobre los vidrios rotos, de ahí sale esta marca –y ambos miraron el brazo de Gabriella.

Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora había llegado a la conclusión del por que de su cicatriz y del miedo de su amiga. Ahora que lo entendía, amaba más a Gabriella por su valor, por su fuerza. Fue en ese instante que se prometió así mismo cuidarla, protegerla de todo aquello que le hiciera daño y prometer que jamás la lastimaría. Ella no se merecía eso, nadie se lo merecía, menos ella.

- De todo esto sale mi miedo Troy. Por esta razón es que yo siempre trato de esquivarte y lo de ayer… también tenía que ver con esto. No quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace dos años y me da miedo enamorarme de la persona equivocada. -esta vez fue Gabriella quien junto sus manos con las de Troy y se acerco mas a el. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba cerca.

- Yo jamás te haría daño Gabriella. –

- Lo se, créeme que si pensara distinto no estaría sentada junto a vos contándote los problema de mi vida, créeme que lo se Troy. Pero no es tan fácil y yo necesito, ahora más que nunca, que estés conmigo. Quizás en otro momento pueda olvidarme de esto y estaremos juntos, pero no ahora. Y te juro, que esto no tiene que ver nada con vos, es todo problema mío. –

Y ambos entendieron, que se necesitaban el uno al otro para poder seguir, Gabriella lo necesitaba para salir adelante, para olvidarse de todo lo malo y ella bien sabia que el único que iba a lograr todo eso iba a ser el. Troy la necesitaba para vivir, la amaba y quería estar junto a ella en todo momento ahora más que nunca. Tal vez luego iban a poder estar juntos, tal vez después de todo ella iba a sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para olvidarse de todo y volver a confiar. Porque el amor era más fuerte y se me amaban demasiado como para no estar juntos.

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

**Supongo que a todos les pasa eso de querer dejarlo todo y por un tiempo no darle atención a nada, eso me pasó a mí. Solo que a diferencia de todos me paso por un tiempo muchísimo mas largo, un disparate en realidad. Créanme que lamento muchísimo el tiempo de mi tardanza pero amo escribir y soy demasiado pretenciosa, quiero que esto salga muy bien y por desgracia no soy de esas que aunque no están en su mejor día para escribir logran hacer algo muy bueno aunque no tanto como cuando se encuentran en un buen estado y amigadas con su inspiración. Yo no soy así. Si de verdad no tengo ganas y la inspiración no llega a mí, puedo llegar a arruinar toda una historia, lo juro. Realmente espero que este capitulo les guste, acá es donde Gabriella cuenta la verdad del porque de su 'no tan buena' relación con Troy. Aquí es donde se explica mas o menos porque Gabriella esta tan distante a Troy y todo ese problema de su miedo. Se, (y créanme que lo se muy bien), esto no es lo mejor que han leído pero hago lo que puedo. Ya saben que si quieren quejarse, criticar, y todas esas cosas malas que quieran pueden hacerlo. Y bueno... recibiré con muchísimo mas afecto todas esas cosas buenas que quieran decirme, claro que si. Estén atentos/as porque voy a poner capítulos interesantes. **

**Un beso y perdón nuevamente.**


	9. Me enamore de ti

**9. "Me enamore de ti" **

- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –pregunto Gabriella, luego de que ya se encontraran hace rato en aquel lugar.-

- Ya es tarde para volver al instituto.

- No quiero ir a ese lugar.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A donde tú quieras Troy, pero quiero que vayamos juntos. –y entonces se pusieron de pie-

Ahora que lo había dicho todo, estaba feliz. Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima y que contarle a Troy su problema había ayudado mucho. Estaba, sobre todas las cosas, agradecida. Estaba agradecida con ese chico que había estado ahí para ella y la a su había escuchado sin quejas, sin pretextos, sin nada. Simplemente había estado lado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba y la había escuchado, había estado ahí para ella.

Sobre todo, estaba contenta porque el había cumplido con su trato. Cuando había dicho 'siempre estaré ahí para ti' no mentía y ahora era cuando ella podía estar segura de aquello y eso hacia, amarlo mas.

Porque lo amaba, lo sentía en el corazón, estaba enamorada de el y ahora aquello no la asustaba. Ahora que lo veía ahí, manejando porque ella se lo pidió, haciéndola reír, tratando de hacerla olvidar de los problemas sabia que con el, todo cambiaria y ella estaría completamente segura de que lo que había ocurrido jamás volvería a pasar y nuevamente abriría su corazón.

Estaba feliz y quería que todos lo supieran.

Sin embargo no por eso saldría corriendo a decirle a todo el mundo que estaba feliz y sobre todo enamorada de Troy Bolton. No lo haría por el simple hecho de que no estaba segura de si el sentía lo mismo. Porque un 'te quiero' no había sido suficiente para ella y esas dos palabras juntas podían significar miles de cosas y muchísimas mas separadas. Aquello, gracias a Dios, tampoco la asustaba y la preocupaba, estaba demasiado feliz como para amargarse por alguna otra razón, eso lo arreglaría en otro momento.

- - -

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? –pregunto Gabriella luego de observar por la ventana y comprender que ya no sabia donde estaban.

- Te llevare a un lugar hermoso.

- ¿A dónde?

- Conozco un lago fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Estamos fuera de la ciudad?

- Si, ¿te preocupa eso?

- En realidad, no.

Y pronto llegaron al lugar. Era un parque, un enorme y hermoso parque donde se encontraban en aquel momento. El día era perfecto para acudir a un lugar así, el tiempo jugaba a su favor. Gabriella sonrió al observar el lugar y luego se acerco a Troy el cual ya caminaba a paso lento adentrándose más al lugar.

Luego de caminar un poco, un trayecto en el cual ninguno dijo nada, ambos encontraron el lugar perfecto. Se sentaron en un banco que daba su vista justo hacia el lago, un lago con una tranquilidad realmente envidiable para ambos. Ojala ellos pudieran mantener esa tranquilidad en aquel momento.

Los temas a tratar fueron dándose de la forma más natural. Gabriella y Troy parecían contentos con la compañía del otro. No hacia falta decir mucho para darse cuenta de aquella situación, solo bastaba con mirar sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus gestos y entonces lo entendías todo.

Se sintieron tan bien juntos, era tan placentero aquel momento que se olvidaron del tiempo. Se olvidaron del tiempo, se olvidaron de la gente, se olvidaron del horario. Cuando ambos dejaron de reír luego de una graciosa anécdota que contaba Troy se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde. El sol empezaba a bajar para colocarse en su posición de atardecer y entonces se lograra divisar el famoso crepúsculo. Probablemente, el mejor momento del día para ambos.

- Este es mi momento del día favorito –comentaba Gabriella con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro. Aquello era tan cierto para ella como para Troy el cual dirigió su mirada hacia lo mas profundo del cielo, donde lograba tener la mejor vista del sol mientras bajaba. Sonrió inconcientemente y lo observo en un tiempo largo en el cual Gabriella hacia exactamente lo mismo que su compañero de al lado.

¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de este momento del día? –pregunto Troy luego de volver a mirarla. Gabriella mantenía aun su mirada hacia el crepúsculo que parecía finalizar. Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y luego suspiro, entonces miro a Troy y su sonrisa se azancho mas aun, como a un niño que le dan un regalo y luego cuando piensa que no habrá mas, obtiene uno mejor y mas grande.

- Supongo que la compañía. –y aquello fue claramente, algo que Troy no se esperaba. Probablemente, en otro caso Gabriella hubiese respondido algo completamente distinto. Si en otra situación harían la misma pregunta, ella hubiese dicho que amaba ese momento del día por su belleza, porque todo parecía hacerlo mas lindo y porque después de todo, era en el único momento del día donde ella dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para observar por unos minutos la belleza extrema que le regalaba ese paisaje. Probablemente hubiese contestado que amaba el crepúsculo por su esplendor, porque cada vez que lo observaba parecía olvidarse del resto del mundo, del tiempo, de los problemas, de la vida misma.

Pero no hoy. Hoy su respuesta era diferente. Hoy sabía que recordaría aquel crepúsculo por el resto de su vida como el más lindo de todos. Y no porque su belleza había sido aun mas brillante. Y no porque los colores esta vez habían cambiado, formando una mezcla hermosa. No. Recordaría aquel crepúsculo por la compañía. Porque creía que no había nada mejor que mirar aquella hermosa imagen junto aquella hermosa persona.

Le importaba la compañía y no lo que estaba observando.

Troy quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salieron de su boca. Su garganta se seco por completo y sintió que había olvidado como se hablaba. Se maldijo hacia adentro en un pensamiento y trato de calmarse pero se le hizo imposible. En aquel momento, Gabriella le regalo la mejor sonrisa que traía en ese momento. Su preferida. La que a Troy tanto le gustaba. Entonces no pudo hablar. Incluso hasta sentía que ya hasta ni siquiera podía respirar y agradecía a Dios el estar sentado, probablemente si estuviera de pie, caería al piso ya que en aquel instante no sentía sus piernas. No sentía nada.

Solo la sentía a ella. Sentía su respiración más cerca de lo que el mismo hubiese creído. Sentía su mano que se apoyaba contra la mano de el haciendo un contacto exquisito. Sentía su corazón que latía más fuerte a cada segundo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Y volvió a respirar. Y cuando creyó que iba a poder decir algo, Gabriella le gano de ante mano hablando primero.

- ¿Sabes Troy? Quiero contarte algo… -Troy la observo un instante y luego sonrió tranquilo. Se acomodo y movió su cabeza incitando a Gabriella a seguir- creo que me he enamorado. ¡No! ¿sabes? No lo creo, estoy segura de eso. Estoy enamorada. –y entonces el rostro de Troy cambio por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas. Gabriella hizo caso omiso a eso y entonces siguió hablando. –el me hace feliz y lo gracioso es que no lo sabe. En muy poco tiempo me ha cambiado la vida y tampoco es conciente de eso. El ha sido la única persona que ha logrado capturar mi corazón. Antes de conocerlo, yo no estaba bien. había jurado que jamás volvería a enamorarme. Odiaba el amor, odiaba a los hombres. Pero entonces el apareció y ¿sabes? Me ha cambiado la vida. Sabe lo que quiero y lo que no, lo que me gusta y lo que odio. Sabe como hacerme feliz, no se como pero te garantizó que lo sabe. Al verlo me doy cuenta que jamás había abandonado mis esperanzas. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que encontraría a la persona indicada y creí haberlas perdido cuando me rompieron el corazón. Cuando me engañaron sin ninguna piedad. Lo que me asombra es no haber abandonado por completo mis esperanzas, que parecen absurdas e irrealizables. Y, sin embargo, me aferro a ellas a pesar de todo y sigo creyendo en la innata bondad de que se harán realidad. No se si el me ama, no se si el sentirá lo mismo que yo pero ya no puedo controlarlo.

Y entonces Troy no aguanto más. Escuchar todas aquellas palabras que no iban dirigidas a el era terrible. Jamás se había sentido así. De un momento a otro sus emociones habían cambiado por completo. Ahora se sentía vacío, solo, destruido. Gabriella simplemente lo veía como un amigo, un amigo al que le podía confiar sus mayores secretos, como este. Solo eso y nada más.

- Gabriella… -intento decir el, tratando de pararla, no quería escucharla hablar mas. Ya no le importaba si ella se daba cuenta de la situación y si sabia como el se estaba sintiendo, pero ya no quería escucharla mas.

- El es hermoso Troy. –y ella parecía no importarle y hacer como si jamás lo hubiese escuchado. Siguió hablando, sin prestar atención al sufrimiento que Troy sentía en aquel momento. –Es el hombre más lindo y amable que vi en mi vida. Mirarlo es perderme en sus ojos y encontrar un hogar, un lugar donde realmente me siento segura. Sueño con tenerlo a mi lado cada mañana al despertar, ver caer la lluvia arropada en sus brazos con la esperanza de ser amada. Lo amo, he descubierto que lo amo.

- ¡Gabriella!

- Troy, estoy enamorada de ti.

Y si en aquel momento su corazón latía fuerte, luego de aquellas palabras sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

* * *

**Soy la peor lo se. **

**Mil disculpas, espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Ailen.**


	10. Te quiero a ti

**10. "Te quiero a ti" **

Sintió sangre por un instante. Había mordido su labio tan fuerte que llego a partirlo y sintió el sabor dulce de su sangre por un segundo. Paso su lengua despacio por su labio inferior, mientras intentaba respirar normalmente.

Estaba en shock, no podía pensar.

No podía entender lo que había escuchado. Por un instante quiso pedirle que le repitiera la última parte pero se arrepintió. El había escuchado bien, no estaba equivocado. Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de ella y habían sido completamente verdaderas. Eso era verdad, no era ningún sueño.

Gabriella estaba enamorada de _el._

Jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su corta vida.

La sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muy parecida a la emoción que sentía cada vez que ganaba una final. Era casi lo mismo pero triplicado. Esto era diez veces mejor que ganar cualquier partido.

Se asombro de él mismo. Por alguna razón toda su vida no se había permitido enamorarse de ninguna chica, solo por el simple hecho de que sabía que ninguna de sus relaciones eran 100% verdaderas y sinceras.

Había jurado no dar su vida jamás por ninguna mujer, pero hoy todo parecía cambiar.

Por primera vez no supo que hacer con una mujer. No supo como tratarla o que decir, no quería quedar estupido. No sabia si tenia que besarla o decirle lo que él sentía aunque creía que no tenia sentido… el ya lo había dicho todo.

-Yo… no…-no podía hablar. ¿Qué tenia que decirle?

- ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso te quedaste sin palabras Bolton? –Gabriella hablo graciosa mientras reía. Era inevitable reírse ante la posición y el rostro que mostraba completo desconcierto de Troy. –no puedo creer que te deje sin palabras, esto tiene que ser publicado en el periódico ahora mismo.

Entonces su risa se prolongo aun mas, Troy no le encontraba la gracia pero con el simple hecho de verla reír le bastaba, le hacia tan bien…

Me encanta verte reír. –y entonces la risa de Gabriella se apago tan rápido como había llegado. La había agarrado desprevenida. –me encanta todo de ti. –y entonces intentando calmar los nervios que sentía en ese instante lo miro y después de mucho tiempo, volvió a sentirse completa.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que iba a terminar con alguien como tu.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digo, me imaginaba a alguien mas a mi altura, alguien como Angelina Jolie por ejemplo… -ambos rieron.

- Que chistoso… además, nosotros no estamos juntos.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. ¿Qué creíste eh? Solo por el hecho de que te confesé mi amor no significa que..

- Quiero que seas mi novia.

Y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Había soñado noches enteras con aquella propuesta y ahora entendía que no se comparaba con escucharlo de sus labios. Era muchísimo mejor.

- Yo…

- ¡Hey! Vamos _pequeña_, si no estas segura yo lo entenderé.

- No, es que…

- Mira Gabi… de todas las chicas con la que estuve ninguna fue mi novia, puedes estar segura de eso. Y créeme que si te lo estoy pidiendo, es porque de verdad siento algo especial y diferente por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Créeme que si. Sos especial, lo sos para mí. Y siento que te quiero, que te quiero conmigo, que quiero cuidarte.

- Que increíble escuchar esto de alguien como tu.

- ¿Alguien como yo?

- Digo… del chico mas codiciado del colegio.

- ¡Oh! Gabi, nadie en el colegio me quiere de verdad. Solo por el hecho de que soy el capitán del equipo o porque soy un chico atractivo no significa que todos me amen. Nadie me conoce. Y todas las chicas que quieren estar conmigo es solo por un tema de popularidad o alguna de esas cosas que nunca entendí. Si te acercaste a mi por la misma razón que todas las demás, me gustaría saberlo…

- No. Justamente me acerque a ti porque eres diferente.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- Claro que si.

A continuación lo único que se escucho fue el ruido del viento y el latido de sus corazones que a cada segundo se hacia mas extenso.

Se miraron sin decir nada, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos.

Fue en ese instante que Gabriella entendió que lo quería. Que lo quería con ella, que lo necesitaba para seguir. Que conocerlo, le había cambiado la vida para mejor, el le hacia bien. Y supo así que quería ser su novia. Quería ser su novia y hacer cosas de novios, amarlo, quererlo, cuidarlo. **Lo quería a él**, solo eso.

Troy estaba entregado. Estaba entregado a ella hacia tiempo ya y era fácil darse cuenta. El no tenía nada que pensar… él sabia lo que quería. Y **la quería a ella**. Quería cuidarla, sobre todas las cosas. Quería amarla y protegerla cuando estuviera mal. El daría todo por ella si se lo permitía.

Gabriella se acerco a Troy tomándolo del rostro.

Lo beso, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Lo beso con todo el amor y la pasión que llevaba dentro. Lo beso porque lo sentía, porque quería hacerlo. Lo beso porque lo amaba y esta era su mejor manera de demostrarlo.

Troy no dudo ni un segundo de aceptar su beso y le siguió el juego de la mejor manera. Jamás se había sentido tan completo.

Sus labios danzaban lentamente permitiendo sentirse el uno al otro de la manera más romántica. Se abrazaron, sintiéndose mas cerca y escuchando el latido de sus corazones.

- Te quiero. Te quiero conmigo y quiero ser tu novia. –jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan segura de lo que decía. Estaba completamente decidida.

- Y yo te quiero a ti, _pequeña _–respondió él, regalándole su sonrisa mas linda y sincera mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ahora estaban juntos, estaban bien.

* * *

**Falta poco, muy poco...**

**Gracias a los que leen (si es que leen) :]**


	11. 31 días

**11. "31 días" **

Estaba sorprendido de el mismo. Jamás se hubiese imaginado en su vida cocinando y mucho menos haciendo las mejores hamburguesas que alguien hubiese comido jamás. Claro que había que tratar de ser un tanto humilde con respecto a la situación, pero su novia había sido quien había comentado que eran las mejores hamburguesas que alguien hubiese probado y con eso le bastaba.

Parado delante del refrigerador, sacaba todas aquellas cosas que iba a utilizar para cocinar. Las hamburguesas se habían convertido en su especialidad desde que cocinaba y vale destacar que desde entonces, ya había intentado cocinar muchísimas cosas. Tomate, lechuga, queso y comenzaba a sentirse divertido mientras cantaba su canción preferida.

Todo había comenzado una noche como cualquiera. Se encontraba junto a su novia viendo una película cuando el estomago hablo por si solo. Un ruido casi estremecedor sonó desde sus adentro invitándolo a comer.

- Alguien esta hambriento –había comentado su novia mientras reía a carcajadas, ya que había sido ella quien mejor había logrado escuchar aquel sonido por encontrarse apoyada sobre su pecho. Claro que aunque hubiese estado lejos también lograría oírlo. Ese sonido si que había sido fuerte.

Fue entonces aquella noche, gracias a aquel ruido cuando Troy decidió ir hacia la cocina y comer lo primero que encontrara. Claro que no estaba en sus planes no encontrar algo que le gustara en toda la cocina y fue entonces que Gabriella le propuso cocinar algo.

- Puedes preparar algo que te guste, no es tan difícil. –y luego de su comentario fue Troy quien esta vez comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras apretaba su "estomago ahora hablador"

- ¿Quieres que mate a alguien? ¡Estas completamente loca!

- ¡Hey! No es tan difícil cielo, yo te enseñare a preparar hamburguesas, vamos. –Troy no tardo mucho en ceder.

- Ok, solo por el simple hecho de que me llamaste cielo, lograste convencerme. ¡Oh esto será toda una osadía!

En el primer intento todo salio como era de esperarse; mal. Troy quemo dos de las tres hamburguesas que había puesto a cocinar y no le quedo del todo cocida. Ni siquiera el perro había cedido a comer una cuando Troy se las había dejado en el patio. Gabriella solo se limitaba a reír y alentarlo para que lo volviera a intentar, amaba ver la cara de enojo de Troy y su concentración plena mientras intentaba dar vuelta la hamburguesa. Podría morirse de hambre, pero que se divertía como loca no había duda.

Algo le llamo la atención cuando miraba como su novio trabaja en su segundo intento y entonces comenzó a reír.

- Si sigues riéndote de mi, te juro que dejo todo esto ya Montez –y esta vez la miro enojado mientras esperaba que las hamburguesas se terminaran de preparar.

- Ok, lo siento. Es solo que… haces el mismo gesto que yo

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Asomas un poco tu lengua cuando estas concentrado en algo, pude notarlo recién.

- No me había dado cuenta de eso.

- Yo también lo hago. –ambos sonrieron a la par.

- Otra de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común. –y esta vez él se acerco a ella para tomarla por la cintura y acariciar su rostro mientras la observaba maravillado, como siempre. -¿Te das cuenta no? Somos tal para cual.

- No hay duda de ello. –y así unidos se besaron, como ellos sabían hacerlo. El beso se prolongo demasiado, era imposible que pudieran despegarse. Y de pronto el olor se hizo molesto en aquel lugar, algo se estaba quemando. Gabriella lo aparto de inmediato preocupada. -¡Troy! ¡Las hamburguesas!

- ¡Mierda!

Segundo intento fallido. Había quemado otras tres hamburguesas nuevamente, era un completo desastre.

- Me rindo, estas hamburguesas están jugando sucio.

- ¿Troy Bolton se esta rindiendo? –Gabi exageró su expresión de sorprendida mientras lo observaba divertida, pero a Troy no le causo gracia.

- ¡Hamburguesas malditas!

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! No es tan difícil, tan solo concéntrate cinco minutos en que las hamburguesas no se te quemen, solo eso. ¿Crees lograrlo? –jamás iba a dejar que su novio se diera por vencido. Ni siquiera con unas miserables hamburguesas.

- No si te tengo cerca.

- Bueno Galán, tus cumplidos para otra ocasión. ¡Vamos, muero de hambre!

Y como la tercera es la vencida, esta vez le salieron tres excelentes hamburguesas sin quemar. Era increíble.

Fue entonces aquella noche donde él había comenzado a cocinar. Luego Gabriella y hasta incluso su propia madre le habían insistido para que intentara cosas nuevas. Y así, luego de varios intentos, ya sabia hacer pastas, ensaladas (eso era bien fácil, estaba claro), tostados y entre otras cosas. Las hamburguesas eran su especialidad, claro estaba.

En este instante ya casi tenia listo todo mientras recordaba la primera vez que las había preparado y reía pensando en como había fallado en sus dos primeros intentos mientras se preguntaba como había llegado a esto. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora sea todo un experto en la cocina? Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado y lograba sorprenderse de si mismo mientras los días corrían y se daba cuenta de que cada vez era mejor.

Era culpa de Gabriella, claro. Era por ella que ahora cocinaba y era por ella también que ahora fuera casi otra persona. Gabriella le estaba cambiando la vida y la idea le encantaba. Hoy no solo cocinaba, si no que porque ella misma se lo había pedido, mantenía ordenada su habitación y hasta la relación con su hermano había mejorado. Era todo culpa de ella, que día a día lo ayudaba a seguir creciendo como persona y lo acompañaba en cada paso que daba. Se sentía tan feliz, que era capaz de convertirse en un chef profesional si ella se lo pedía.

Claro que todavía mantenía esas cosas inevitables de la vida que ni Gabriella ni nadie iban a lograr cambiarle. Y que ni su propia novia proponía cambiarlo ya que creía que Troy así como estaba era perfecto. Cuando Troy le comentaba que lo había cambiado, ella respondía que tan solo había logrado que él se diera cuenta que también era bueno en otras cosas.

"_Es el mismo Troy Bolton desordenado y molesto que conocí en un principio"_ decía ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque la idea le encantaba. No estaba en sus planes cambiarlo ni mucho menos, tan solo quería ser parte de su vida y lo estaba logrando.

Y aquello era verdad, porque Troy seguía siendo el mismo grandioso y habilidoso jugador de baloncesto en todo el colegio. Seguía siendo un buen alumno y las cuentas seguían costándole como desde primer grado. Seguía despertándose tarde los domingos porque le encantaba dormir, y seguía siendo sucio y un tanto desordenado. Todavía se juntaba con su mejor amigo y como nenes de jardín pasaban horas delante del televisor jugando carreras de autos. Seguía siendo amoroso con su madre y seguía tomándose todos los días, diez minutos para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón y obligarla a que le acariciara el cabello como hacia en aquellos tiempos donde Troy tenia apenas cinco años. Aun entraba al escritorio de su padre y le preguntaba como había estado su día. Era el mismo Troy Bolton que siempre, tan solo que ahora en su mesa de noche había un portarretrato con una foto junto a la chica que amaba en vez de la foto con la firma del mejor jugador de baloncesto de la historia que ahora había colgado en la pared. Tan solo que ahora tenía a alguien a quien llamar todos los días para dejarle el beso de las buenas noches. Tan solo había una mujer que ahora ocupaba una gran parte de su corazón y con la que le gustaba gastar la mayor parte del día, pero a pesar de eso, era el Troy Bolton de siempre. El desordenado y molesto, como bien había dicho su novia.

Y hoy podía decir que estaba como realmente quería estar. Con la familia ideal, la novia perfecta y el amigo incondicional. No tenia de que preocuparse y la vida le sonreía hoy mas que nunca. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no tenia que pedirle nada a nadie, su vida era perfecta ahora y deseaba desde lo más profundo que se quedara así, que no cambiara. Quería que se mantuviera todo como estaba, no quería arruinarlo. Quería a su novia a su lado por el resto de su vida. A aquella muchacha de ojos color miel que ahora ocupaba gran parte en su vida, que lo ayudaba a seguir, que le sacaba una sonrisa todos los días. Que lo respetaba, lo entendía, lo cuidaba y sobre todas las cosas, lo amaba. Gabriella Montez quizá si había logrado cambiarlo un poco o quizá mucho, no podía estar seguro por ahora, pero si estaba seguro que había cambiado su vida para mejor y que si estaba en sus planes cambiarlo por dentro no le asustaba, sabia que todo lo que viniera de ella iba a ser para su bien. Gabriella no podía hacerle daño jamás.

Y fue entonces que miro su reloj. Era el momento exacto para llamar a su novia y saludarla. Decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que quería que estuviera a su lado mucho tiempo más.

Porque hoy, 27 de septiembre, cumplían un mes exacto de noviazgo.

31 días llenos de amor y de paz, 31 días inolvidables y él sabia mejor que nadie que esto era **el comienzo de algo mejor**.

* * *

**Que increible lo que una noche de lluvia y olor a hamburguesas quemadas puede logar ¿o no? Y que loco esto pero la ultima frase resaltada en negro me trajo un recuerdo de HSM1, un Zac Efron chiquito y tierno cantando "Star of something new" y esa voz tan particular. ¡Que recuerdos! :')**


	12. Mejor que nunca

**12. Mejor que nunca.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Troy y Gabriella habían decidido ponerse de novios. Llevaban su relación a la perfección, se amaban y compartían cada momento juntos.

Troy no se podía quejar, tenía a su lado a la persona más tierna y buena que jamás había conocido y lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Junto a ella había logrado hacer cosas que nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado. Reía más de la cuenta y cada noche soñaba con ella. Jamás se había sentido tan bien con una chica y eso, simplemente le encantaba.

Gabriella estaba tan o incluso más feliz que Troy. Por su parte, él no solo la hacía feliz cada día de su vida sino que se la había cambiado completamente. Su relación con Troy marcaba un antes y después en su vida. Había logrado dejar atrás cada historia, cada problema y debilidad. Hoy se sentía una mujer completa y al igual que Troy, no se podía quejar.

- ¿Estas lista? –preguntó Troy cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. La había invitado a tomar algo aprovechando que el día jugaba a su favor y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella había aceptado la propuesta de su novio.

- Si ¿Cómo estoy? –preguntó sonriendo mientras daba una vuelta.

- Hermosa, como siempre. –y entonces él se acerco para regalarle un calido y corto beso en los labios. –Vamos. –y sonrió contento.

Entre las tantas cosas que hacían juntos, una de ellas era esta. Salían muy seguido a donde quiera que se diera la ocasión. Troy se llevaba de maravilla con los amigos de su novia y Gabriella amaba a Chad y cada amigo de Troy, los quería como si fuesen sus hermanos. Y era así como en cada fiesta, cada salida y en cualquier lugar se podía ver a la parejita feliz llenándose de amor y divirtiéndose juntos, y eso era porque antes de poder tener cualquier relación de novios, tenían una excelente relación como amigos.

Subieron al auto para comenzar un camino hacia algún lugar. Gabriella estaba relajada sentada en el asiento del acompañante. Miraba por la ventanilla mientras sonreía, disfrutaba del aire golpeando su rostro, del sol iluminándola, del silencio y de la compañía de su novio. Y él estaba conduciendo, tan tranquilo como ella. La miraba por momentos y sonreía como un loco, tenía la novia más linda del mundo.

Llegaron a un bar cerca del río. Al entrar, Gabriella se apresuró para elegir una mesa fuera del local y así tener una hermosa vista de aquel gran paisaje que el río y todo su esplendor le regalaban. Troy riendo se sentó frente a ella y en pocos minutos se acercó una camarera a atenderlos.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean pedir? –habló cortésmente. Era una chica de la misma edad que Gabriella. Pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, piel color café y unas piernas largas y delgadas. Deslumbraba con una sonrisa perfecta y ojos color celeste cielo.

Troy no pudo evitar mirarla y Gabriella lo notó al instante.

- Me gustaría un jugo de naranja simplemente. –Gabriella hizo su pedido regalándole su mejor cara de odio hacia la chica casi perfecta. La camarera simplemente sonrió y anoto el pedido.

- Yo quiero un café y… creo que eso esta bien.

La rubia se alejo regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos y despidiéndose con un 'enseguida'. Troy volvió a mirar a su novia para regalarle una sonrisa, la cual se esfumo en su rostro apenas la vio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Te gustan las rubias?

- ¡Oh por Dios! –Troy no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Mordió su labio nervioso y le regalo una sonrisa a la chica que estaba justo delante de sus ojos. La única que amaba.

- Vamos, no estoy bromeando.

- Bueno… de hecho vale destacar que casi todas las chicas con las que estuve eran rubias así que se podría decir que… si, adoro las rubias. –el rostro de Gabriella se deformaba poco a poco. Era la mujer más celosa en la faz de la tierra y era totalmente conciente de ello.

- Ah… genial.

- De hecho, creo que voy a entrar y le pediré su número de teléfono. ¡Vaya que era linda! –disimuló ponerse de pie para entrar al local y fue en ese momento que Gabriella tomo su muñeca con fuerza. -¡Ouch! Eso duele…

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Esta bien… iré más tarde. –y volvió a sentarse en su lugar y observó a su novia la cual no estaba tan divertida como él.

- Te odio.

- Y yo te amo… muchísimo. ¡Vamos mi amor! ¿De verdad tanto te afecta? No hay mujer más linda en este planeta que tu.

- Estas mintiendo, vi como la mirabas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No voy a negarte que es linda chica pero ninguna se compara contigo.

Y ella simplemente sonrió. Era por eso que amaba tanto a aquel hombre, por el hecho de que era la única persona que la veía de verdad. Troy era el único hombre que amaba cada parte de ella, cada defecto y virtud. Jamás la habían amado con tanta pasión. Era afortunada por tener a su lado a un hombre como él, a alguien que supiera respetarla y que la amaba antes que nadie y sobre todas las cosas.

- Te amo, lo siento soy muy celosa.

- Lo se y me encanta. Yo te amo más chiquita. –y ambos sonrieron a la par.

Continuaron charlando como si nada hubiera ocurrido en aquel momento y en el instante en que la joven se acerco a la mesa y entrego el pedido de ambos Troy le regaló a su novia la mejor sonrisa, demostrándole que estaba todo más que bien y ella simplemente lo miro.

Después de un largo rato alguien se hizo presente en el lugar. Un hombre un poco más alto que Troy pasaba junto a su mesa sin prestarles mínima atención, fue Troy quien lo reconoció al instante y entonces habló:

- ¡Hey Tom! –gritó contento cuando vio a su primo tan cerca de él. Un hombre un poco más grande que él, pelo castaño y ojos color café llevando un pantalón negro y una camisa a cuadros celeste. Relajado y contento se acercó a la mesa.

- Increíble verte por acá.

- Lo mismo digo primo. –Troy se puso de pie para abrazar a su primo, que más que primo para él era un hermano más en su vida. Toda su vida habían sido muy unidos, desde que eran muy chicos y llevándose tan solo dos años de diferencia habían vivido los mejores momentos juntos. Desde vacaciones hasta infinitas tardes jugando como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Millones de momentos memorables que los unían para toda la vida y luego ya crecidos, no dejaban de llamarse o verse para cada fiesta o en cualquiera ocasión que quisieran y se ponían al tanto de lo que ocurría en la vida de cada uno.

Luego de un abrazo bien 'machista' ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Gabriella aun permanecía sentada mirando aquella escena que le parecía entre tierna y cómica.

- ¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó Troy curioso y contento a la vez.

- Vine a encontrarme con mi mamá que salía antes del trabajo. Ahora que vivo solo no la veo tan seguido y ya sabes, no le gusta mucho la idea.

- Me gustaría mucho ver a la tía.

- Supongo que estará por llegar. –luego de decir eso, Tom observo a la joven que acompañaba a Troy. La observó una instante y sonrió probablemente confirmando que era la persona que él creía, porque claro estaba que estaba muy informado sobre quien era aquella muchacha y el propósito que tenía en la vida de su primo. -¿Es ella? –y aquella pregunta fue casi un susurro hacia su primo que igualmente Gabriella logró oír y no puedo evitar reír ante aquel gesto.

- ¡Oh si! Es ella. –pero Troy no fue tan discreto como su primo porque la alegría no se lo permitió. Habló para que Gabriella, la cual no estaba lejos de ellos, lo escuchara y entonces le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo a 'ella', su novia. –Mi amor, te presento a mi primo Tom. –Gabriella aprovecho ese instante para ponerse de pie y saludar al primo de su novio. –Tom, es ella, mi novia.

- Gabi, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad? Es un placer, Troy me habló muchísimo de vos.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo –respondió tímida.

- Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad. Ahora que se conocen, podremos vernos más seguido y se conocerán ustedes mismos. –se defendió Troy.

- Me parece correcto cielo.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para Gabriella. Mientras su novio seguía charlando contento con su primo, ella se perdió en el tiempo mirando al hombre de su vida.

Había una frase que retumbaba en su cabeza lentamente: 'Es ella'

Le parecía increíble que dos simples palabras pudiesen provocar tanto dentro de ella. Su novio la había llamado de una manera muy especial y, aunque quizás para él no había nada de especial en ello, para ella era más que importante. No era lo mismo decir 'Es ella' a que decir 'Ella es... .' porque eso significa que él había hablado de ella con otras personas. Que Troy Bolton había hablado de Gabriella Montez con otras personas, y muy bien se lo había destacado el propio Tom.

Le llamo la atención aquello. Le llamó la atención ver como era tan importante en la vida de alguien hasta el punto de hablarlo con sus personas más queridas. Le venía aquella misma sensación que había sentido tantas veces con sus padres cuando algún conocido le decía 'Es ella' nombrando orgullosa a su hija tan querida. La misma sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que hacía sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Esto quería decir que Troy hablaba de ella orgulloso de la persona que tenía a su lado, dándole un valor sumamente importante en su vida, destacándola más allá de muchas cosas y mucha gente. Dándole un lugar especial.

Porque así era como se sentía, especial. Se sentía especial e importante para alguien por ser simplemente ella. No tenía que destacarse en nada para serlo, simplemente lo era por ser ella misma y por quererlo tanto a él.

Miró a su novio con ojos de enamorada. Lo miró como lo había mirado toda aquella tarde, como lo venía mirando desde hace tiempo ya… simplemente que esta vez, lo miró siendo un poco más consiente de lo que tenía al lado y de lo importante que era en su vida.

Comprendió entonces que había dejado absolutamente todo atrás. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó todo su pasado y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo aquello no le afectó, porque tenía al frente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que mejor la hacia sentir. Comprendió también que daba todo por aquel hombre, que había sido él quien la había transformado en la persona que hoy en día era, que solamente él había logrado que volviera abrir su corazón y contara sus más íntimos y feos secretos.

Se prometió así misma en aquel momento que nunca lo iba a dejar, que nunca lo defraudaría y que se había entregado a él completamente. Se prometió olvidar por siempre su pasado, vivir aquel momento con aquel hombre tan único.

Se prometió que sin importar nada, ella iba antes que cualquier persona. Porque eso era lo que Troy había logrado entre tantas cosas… había logrado que Gabriella se valorara mucho más, que se defendiera, que sintiera y dejara de sentir lo que a ella le plazca, que no tenga miedo, que sea fuerte ante todo y que no se olvide que siempre alguien iba a estar apoyándola. Alguien como él.

En ese instante Troy tomo su mano un tanto preocupado. Gabriella se había quedado completamente perdida y él quiso llamar su atención.

- Bonita ¿te encuentras bien?

**- Estoy mejor que nunca.**

* * *

** No puedo creer que este por acá. Increiblemente ya ni puedo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que publiqué algo, soy un desastre. Sin embargo eso no me impide que vuelva, porque por eso estoy acá. Volvi para darle un fin a esto porque (aunque no parezca) no me gusta dejar las cosas por la mitad y me parecía un total desperdisio no terminar esta novela que con tanto cariño comencé. **

**Quizás en algún momento a alguien se le ocurría leerla o re-leerla y me gustaría que la encuentre terminada. Así que acá dejo este capitulo bastante inteligente y prometo terminarla en lo que queda de este mes. ¡LO RE JURO!**

**Ailen.**


End file.
